


唐宁街见鬼指南

by Carnival_Ivy



Category: House of Cards Trilogy (UK), The Thick of It (TV), Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnival_Ivy/pseuds/Carnival_Ivy
Summary: 1963年去世的内阁秘书、1985年去世的首相和2000年去世的首席政治顾问在鬼屋里欢乐闹鬼的日常





	1. 闹鬼第一天

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源是《GHOSTS》和《致命女人》，然后我最近也想写个三大魔王的生活日常，但是校园啊合租啊带娃啊都（在别的圈）写过了，正巧碰上这个贼拉沙雕的恐怖搞笑剧，一口气看完全6集后就搞出了这么个又OOC又沙雕又天雷的作品。
> 
> 形式上有参考《致命女人》。
> 
> 人物形象极其崩坏，跟原作和历史没啥关系，拙作《48小时》应该就已经说明了这个问题。如果读者想在这篇同人里看到除了搞笑以外的其他内容，或者努力探寻什么隐喻和深意，那么他们就是在徒劳无功了。

_一个人思虑太多，就会失去做人的乐趣。有人说这话不公平，从不思虑的人是因为他们没有脑子，有脑子的小孩子都会思虑。但当然了，这些孩子也会早早失去做人的乐趣。_

** 现在。**

“如果我早知道你会让他把这些人领进来的话，我当年就不会同意你们住进来。”

身着一身整洁黑西装，戴着宽边眼镜的男人不满地盯着进进出出的年轻人，满面嫌弃之色地看着他们对屋里的古董指指点点，充满好奇地拿起一个八音盒又放下一盘上面还摆放着棋子的象棋。吵闹声很快充斥了整座维多利亚式的庄园，男人翻了个白眼。

“但我还挺喜欢这些年轻人的，”另一个黑西装的男人挑起了眉，“至少不像某人定时深夜喧哗，让人不得安宁。”

年轻人们叫嚷着从走廊上径直跑过来，他躲开这一群喧嚣的、穿着奇装异服的年轻人——他们根本没有躲避的意识，只能他尽量陷入墙中避免被碰到。

“又是他妈的大选年，谁有办法？这帮小王八蛋非要住进来体验一下，我巴不得他们早早滚蛋。”

第三个同样身着黑西装的男人骂骂咧咧的走到了年轻人们聚集的客厅，开始看起了新闻。

Ollie正忙着处理首相竞选的媒体事务，他是新闻办公室的一员，他的头儿是James McDonald——千万别叫他Jamie，否则他会给你一整套的素质十八连，另外有个叫Sam的女人，他们妙语连珠，能想得出上百种fuck的用法。但无论是谁，都会觉得这个办公室太年轻了，缺乏一个富有经验的，强有力的领导。

谁也不知道首相发什么神经，把他们调在伦敦郊区的这座庄园里，并让他们在一楼这个巨大的舞厅改造成的办公大厅里工作。这里有点年久失修的味道，墙壁上挂着的老式空调上方还蹲着一只鸽子，时不时发出“咕”的声音。

这么一个小组来负责首相的大选，难免让人觉得奇怪——首相难道真的不能意识到应该选派一个略微年长的领导者给他们吗？Ollie瞎想着，继续着自己的工（mo）作（yu），浏览着跟工作无关的网站。

突然一阵大风刮过，整间屋子里的电源突然断掉了。一瞬间整个房间陷入黑暗，没保存的哀嚎在屋内回荡，Ollie的视频刚看到一半，一个阴恻恻的女孩声音在他耳边响起，把他吓出了一身冷汗：“好好工作，小兔崽子。”

“天哪Malc，你真的每次都要采用这样的方式吗？”James扶额，“首相会在电视辩论里把他们打得落花流水的，我想不出这个题目有什么不好。”

灯没亮。

“听我说，根据民调显示，支持我们的选民达到了68%，而且讨论曼彻斯特的工业污染可以狠狠地扯保守党的蛋蛋。”Jamie继续对着空气讲道理。

灯依然没亮。

“好吧！好吧！我会照你说的做的，操。”James愤愤地诅咒着：“希望你滚到他妈的地狱里去。”

灯终于亮起来了，雇员们的电脑也开始恢复供电。James宣布撤换刚刚写好的东西，也就是说无论刚刚有没有自动保存，他们的辛苦都白费了。大家骂骂咧咧地开始工作，只除了一头雾水的 Ollie重新打开了之前的页面，兴致勃勃地继续欣赏起了某些成年人才可以欣赏的艺术。

“小鬼。”

突然一个面色惨白，双目通红而眼眶乌青，披头散发的女孩出现在他的面前，一只血淋淋的小手抓上了他的肩膀。这么说有点不准确，因为她的手并没有实际的形体，但Ollie和他身边的几个雇员仍然觉得被什么东西压住了，无法克制地尖叫起来。

“帮我个忙别再偷懒了好吗？”她凑到他的面前，声音鬼气森森：“Tom付你工资不是为了让你在上班时间看人操，等等，什么？好的，看人F，星号，星号，K，V，星号，星号，星号，星号，星号，星号，星号，A。好了，再被抓包一次，我还会出来的。”

Malcolm手插在西装的衣兜里对出门的小女孩说：“谢了，欠你一次。你知道我没办法显形跟他们交流。顺便一提，下次不要把我的话打码，不用理会那些牛津书呆子的臭脸。”

Arnold不赞成地看着他：“让一位淑女替你说出不雅之词够差劲了。”内阁秘书仍然保持着生前矜持有礼的做派，看身形高挑瘦削的Malcolm字面意义上地穿梭在卡座间检查着他们的工作。“但如果瘟疫女孩能把他们吓走，我还是挺高兴的。”

Francis双手抱胸，“我不高兴，我很久没见到这么多人了。不过没想到你还是对首相竞选这么上心。”他抱怨一句，“我当年竞选首相时可没人这么帮我。”

“我是政治顾问啊。”Malcolm摊手。

“别人都有人帮忙，我从生到死都是孤家寡人。”Francis哀怨地说道。他坐在客厅华丽的扶手椅上，“真开心年轻人们在工党的竞选办公室里偷懒，哇，他们在放摇滚吗？我喜欢摇滚和爵士乐。”

“是啊，1985年在这里举行了20场宴会的那位首相是谁？他的夫人还邀请了知名的意大利男高音歌唱家，并搬进来一台钢琴，从此开始夜夜笙歌？”Arnold刻薄地问道，“啊对了，忘了提一点，那位女士还和那位男士经常平行慢跑呢。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”Malcolm嘲笑，“所以你他妈到底有什么资格嫌弃我们，F——U——”他还专门拖长了这两个字母的尾音：“而且话说回来，我刚住进来时就知道Arnold，可压根不知道有你。”

“要不是某人死的早，他说不定就是第一位被降职的内阁秘书，想想都觉得刺激。”Francis反唇相讥，“还有某人，我根本就不会任命这种粗鄙之人当政治顾问。”

“对哦，我都忘记了这座庄园里有三位首相常住于此，”Arnold做出夸张的神情，“其中两位都经历过大选。”

Malcolm补充，“从白金汉宫到唐宁街10号都有数不清的人往上挤着欢迎他们。” 他浅蓝色的眼睛瞟了内阁秘书一眼，“说到这里，提醒我一下，Sir Arnold，补选首相有被夹道欢迎的迎接待遇吗？”

“啊，好像没有呢。”Arnold一耸肩，“真可惜，我们的FU首相没有见过那样的盛况啊。”

Francis被他们气走了，Malcolm有点担心地看向Arnold：“话说你真的很嫌弃让这些年轻人住在这里吗？也许这是工党资金能支付起的最便宜的集体宿舍了。”

“才不呢。”Arnold嘴角微微上扬，“只是能气到FU，我表示非常高兴。”

_我从四岁起就学习拉丁语和希腊语了，所以后来我听他们说“政治”这个词，第一反应就是一群吸血的小虫子，并在此给所有人建议：离政治越远越好。毕竟谁都不知道，被一群吸血的小虫子围住，谁会死呢？为什么死呢？又会怎样死呢？_


	2. 配角团出场

_有些尸体会去停尸房跟其他人挤着，但涉及政治时那些位高权重之人则不会。然而，不管在哪儿，你都很容易能够看出谋杀的手段：活埋、扼死、毒杀、亦或制造一起坠楼事故。_

**1966** **年。**

年轻的后座议员Jim Hacker冲进了庄园，手中挥舞着一份报纸：“特大新闻！特大新闻！我报社的朋友提前给我的！”他上气不接下气地大喊道：“首相下台了！他从10号被警察直接送进了局子！”

他的叫喊声在整座大宅里回荡着，被激起的尘埃在空气中漂浮，打着圈儿下落，阳光把它们染成金色。Arnold和现任内阁秘书Humphrey从楼上走下来，木质的楼梯发出了咯吱咯吱的响声。

“啊……Sir Arnold，Sir Humphrey。”Jim意识到自己有些鲁莽了，“抱歉，我只是想赶快告诉你们这个好消息，不留神失礼了。”

Arnold却看着他一直在笑，只是不作一言。Jim有点害怕，这位内阁秘书即使不在其位了，也毫无疑问地有着影响政局的能力，他作为后座议员，见到对方时总是难以避免地开始提心吊胆，生怕有什么话说的不对。

而Humphrey眼圈红红的，一脸像是要哭出来的表情。

“Jim，上来吧，抱抱Humpy。”Arnold温和地对他说：“这么多年了，他一直一个人。”

后座议员眨了眨眼睛，赶忙冲上来抱住内阁秘书瘦削的身体。Humphrey的肩膀在他的怀里抽动着，哭声逐渐从压抑的抽泣转变为大声的嚎啕。Jim抱着他，轻声安慰道：“好了，一切都结束了。”

Humphrey终于哭累了，“我有点困，Jim，我想睡一会儿。”

“你昨天熬了一晚上的夜，当然困了。”Arnold看着脸上挂着两个黑眼圈的继任者，宽容地笑笑，伸出手去，像是要帮Humphrey梳理满头打着卷儿的短发。高级公务员们注意仪容，一头乱发可不是他们的常态。

但他的手停在了半空中。

“Jim？”Humphrey不满地盯着楼梯下一脸错愕张大嘴巴的年轻人：“你干什么在Sir Arnold面前如此失态？”

“他，他，他……他说，”Jim的舌头都在打结，几个单词让他结巴了半天：“他说，你有白头发了。”

**1984** **年。**

为高级公务人员配备的捷豹缓缓驶入这座庄园，党鞭长Francis靠在车后座上闭目假寐，神态宁和端庄。他自恃相貌虽比不上电影明星般英俊，却也自有长年累月积攒下的气度，侧脸的轮廓柔中带刚，像是一尊雕塑。银沙色的头发在脑后梳得一丝不苟，身上的西装是炭灰色的刨驳领双排扣，鲜艳的，与他的眼睛颜色搭配的海蓝色丝巾在口袋中露出一个角。

今天在这里举行的宴会是Elizabeth举办的，为答谢选区选民的支持。他进门的时候，刚巧赶上工人们把家里那台施坦威的三角钢琴搬进来，用以替换原来的古董老风琴。Francis看着占据了整整一面墙，有着繁复巴洛克花纹的风琴皱了皱眉：“我们不是要把它搬走吧？”

“当然不是，”Elizabeth理所当然地说，“有一位我们都很喜欢的意大利歌剧演员今天要来为你助兴，我要给他做伴奏，那老风琴可没人会弹。”

谁说的，我就会。Francis心里想着，但他没有说出来，而是问到：“那个工党前首相同意？”

“这里归环境部管辖，我们已经向政府付了租金，自然可以随意安排。”Elizabeth理直气壮地说，“另外即使这里归他管也无妨，他今天去帮其他人拉选票去了，不在。”

他们不停提到的老风琴突然“嗡嗡”地响了两声，Francis被吓了一跳，往回退了一步：“说实话我不觉得你把钢琴弄来或者请个歌唱家是个好主意，现在我感觉很不舒服。”

“你要是生病了就先吃点药，Francis。”那个意大利人来了，Elizabeth忙着接待他，没空管自己的丈夫：“你可是议员阁下，一会儿的重头戏都在你身上。”

Francis不安地皱了皱眉，Elizabeth喜欢这种聚会，把她想见的人都请来了。幸亏这座庄园的宴会厅相当宽阔，还设有乐池，不至于让客人们摩肩接踵。但Francis看不出这里有任何的必要，他在萨里郡的选票都不用数，用称的就行，Elizabeth何苦大费周章。

不一会儿晚会开始了，Elizabeth让他登场隆重地介绍了那个意大利人之后，就轻快地跑到了钢琴边伴奏。然而让Francis暗暗高兴的是，那家老风琴在他唱到最高音的时候，很不给面子地，突然鬼叫鬼叫了起来。

**2001** **年。**

Malcolm坐在楼梯上，左手边是Julius和Jamie，右手边是Sam，他们三个混蛋造出了一地的啤酒罐和啤酒瓶。Malcolm盯着那些金属和玻璃的反光诅咒这三个环境破坏者，心想他一定得盯着他们明天宿醉醒来把这些狼藉都收拾好。

他瞅着Julius的光头想，这他妈的倒挺不错，反射月光还省电费，小王八蛋们挺懂事的没有开灯。

“对嫌疑人的审讯能说明是谋杀吗？”Sam捧着一罐啤酒开口了。

Julius摇摇头，面色凝重：“恐怕很难。”他说，“我们没有证据，尸检结果说明不了任何问题，就是坠楼，因为磕到了脑干，直接当场死亡。现场痕迹也只能说明他在坠楼之前踩过地上的遥控器一脚，但没有证据说明遥控器是特别调查组的人放的。”然后他又补充道：“而且，虽然我们说是这样使得我们的党魁失去了左膀右臂，他们有着充分的动机，但他们也说了，我们因为这个意外收获了很多同情选票，他们也不傻，不会搬起石头砸自己的脚。”

Malcolm翻着白眼，首相第二器重的政治顾问在和首相的新闻官们公然摸鱼，还醉酒摸鱼，是可忍孰不可忍，这明明是大选最后的冲刺阶段。这么看来工党真是没救了，大写的药丸晃在每个人头顶。Julius真的不行，就他这屌样还想跟自己抢首席的位子，脑子里怕不是有泡。

“操，我想他了。”Julius突然嚎了起来，把Malcolm吓到在心里问候他的祖宗十八代。他嚎得又难听又恐怖，Malcolm觉得那个阴惨惨唱歌的瘟疫女孩都比不上。这时候Jamie和Sam加入进来一起叫唤，让Malcolm只想给他们一人屁股上踹一脚。

但他最终没付诸行动。

“我也想你们，混账东西。”

_凶手和受害人之间的关系总是所有人最关心的部分，有些你可以看出杀人动机，有些则完全不能。不过不管怎样，当人们说“我简直不能相信”时，我往往会说：“我能。”_


	3. 字面意义上地见鬼了

_一个人如何被杀十分容易弄清楚，而为何被杀可谓一言难尽。不过大体说来，一切都起源于一个选择。_

**现在。**

“啊——”

屋外传来一声高亢的尖叫，看电视的Arnold和被Arnold赶到屋顶上看电视的Francis不约而同叹口气：“我的天，又来了。”

跟着Ollie来这里过夜的Emma正在安慰被吓到的男友：“你真的不要太过在意，”她说，“说不定那只是你压力太大了出现的幻觉，哪儿有鬼跟人说话还自带消音的。”女孩穿上一件紫色的丝质睡裙，在华丽的落地镜前转圈圈：“我觉得我都快变成公主了诶。”

这时外面一声大叫传来，Ollie苦着脸：“你看，这里确实有鬼吧，不然哪来的半夜尖叫。”

“我半夜看到老鼠跑过去也会尖叫啊。”Emma倒不是很在意。“Ollie，我还不知道你是个唯心主义者。”

“可是那是个男人的声音啊。”Ollie坚持，并无视了Emma关于“男人看到老鼠也会尖叫的”解释，“咱们出去看一看。”

女孩披上了一件白色的针织外套，拉着男友一起出门。Ollie说：“我检查一下。”但Emma举着手电筒推开了书房的门：“咦，有人看完电视不关？过分。”她拿起来遥控器顺手关了电视。

Arnold和Francis正看着下议院辩论的唇枪舌剑看得津津有味，冷不防电视突然被关，反对党领袖慷慨激昂的尾音消散在空气里。他们不满地皱起了眉，Arnold起身去找遥控器，想要努力集中意志力重新打开电视，但他发现Emma把它反面朝上按钮向下放在了沙发上，愤愤地抱怨了一句。

“对了，Malcolm怎么还没上楼？他上楼了就可以开电视了。”Francis问，“Malcolm你在哪儿？”

“我在侧翼的楼梯这儿！”Malcolm的喊声传来，“有块木板松动了。”

两个幽灵走到楼梯处。不同于客厅又宽又长的楼梯是供主人和贵客使用的，以大理石雕刻台面，而以汉白玉雕刻出希腊式小立柱的扶手，转角处还有两尊小天使的雕塑，侧翼的楼梯只是供服侍小姐的女佣们上楼方便，所以用了便宜的木料，也没加扶手。

“就是这块。”Malcolm指给他们看，Arnold弯下腰去查看：“唔，不是松了，是整块木板都朽坏了。哪个可怜虫要想抄近道，那必须得小心点儿。不过他们一般也不知道这里，我们回去看电视吧。”

“是，而且即使他们在屋子里转悠，多半也会记得开灯。”Malcolm觉得有理，走上来，“我们快回去看电视啦，刚好可以赶上首相质询。”

“呃，Arnold，Malcolm。”Francis说：“好像有个女人走过来了。”

Emma拿着手电筒照亮了这条狭长的通道：“Ollie！快来！”她喊道。“这里有个暗道！看起来是个楼梯。”

“Emma，这里阴风阵阵，我想回去了。”Ollie打了个喷嚏。

“都说了这是你的心理作用。”女孩说：“这底下明显是客厅啊，你们的临时工位和电脑都在呢。怎么，你们工党人还脑补有个不眠不休的鬼趁你们休息了给你们统计民调结果？我先下去了。”

Ollie不想在女友面前丢人，他拿过了手电筒：“我来，让我先。”

“唉，年轻人啊。”Arnold双手环抱，“走了走了，回去陪Malcolm看首相质询去。”

还没走出一米远，三个幽灵就停住了脚步：一声尖叫划破了天际。

“昨天你们对时钟做了什么，Malcolm跳了两次楼？”

次日午后虽然是个阴天，没有温暖和煦而不至于过分耀眼的阳光，但丝毫不妨碍那种特有的慵懒气氛伴着秋日成熟的果香四处弥漫。门前的花园里，Arnold，Francis，Malcolm和瘟疫女孩端坐在桃花心木的椅子上一起装作喝下午茶。

按照惯例，茶会是由Arnold把那些镶金边画着粉红色玫瑰的漂亮白瓷茶杯弄出一点声响开始，但今天瘟疫女孩首先开口询问。这是自然的，她被吵得没有睡好：“我本来都已经休息了，结果他又叫了一次。”

“那他妈又不能怪我，第二声是住在这儿的一个小兔崽子从楼梯上摔下去时候叫的。”Malcolm抗议道，推掉自己被莫名扣上的锅。

Anold说：“那也是你的首相招进来的人，纵观历史，古往今来，一位忠心耿耿的谦卑社会公器自然应当尽到预见不可预见之后果并劝阻主公之责，因此你被这位亲爱的女士责怪也不必感到委屈。”他伸手想端起来茶杯结果只是让杯子在有不对称花纹装饰的瓷盘上挪动了一点距离：“你们想象一下，我端起茶杯喝了一口，十分悠闲。”

“这倒提醒了我。”瘟疫女孩起身，小手在同样精致的茶壶柄上捞了一把，然后走到每个人座位前做了一个手托东西倾倒的动作。

Francis双手托腮：“这套茶具我们看了一个月了，下次Humphrey再带着我前任来的时候让他们把那套中国青花瓷换上吧，或者换那套莫奈睡莲主题的也行。”

“你前任？”正在给他“倒茶”的瘟疫女孩歪头看了他一眼。

“我职务上的前任，准确说是前前任。”Francis说，“当然不是感情上的，想什么呢。”

“他俩可以是合法夫妻啦，”Malcolm骄傲地仰起脸，“等我的首相连任成功他就会宣布同性婚姻法正式通过的。”

瘟疫女孩也很高兴，蹦跳着坐回自己的座位：“那可太好了，我还没见过婚礼呢，Arnold，让他们一定在这里办婚礼！”她歪着脑袋想了想，“我记得我还有一双鞋，是为了以后出嫁时穿的，上面缀了一千多颗珍珠和水晶，我可以把这个送给Humphrey。”

“Humphrey是男性，恐怕不能接受您的美意，亲爱的小姐。”Arnold替他礼貌地谢绝，“英国男性从很早就不再穿高跟鞋了。”

这时被诊断脑震荡需要回来静养的Ollie由Emma护送着下了车。一下车，他看到三个中年老男人神经病一样的坐在花园的小桌旁，桌上的小食盘和茶杯都空荡荡的，但他们还是饶有兴致地一边做出吃喝的动作一边聊着首相竞选的事。

他蹑手蹑脚地走过去，想在不惊扰到他们的情况下找来保安清除这三位非法闯入者，结果在看到第四个人的时候惨叫了一声：“啊——”

_有时候我们很难说自己做了正确的选择，正确的选择可能导致错误的结果。但是，塞翁失马焉知非福，故事的发展，谁知道呢？_


	4. 人鬼情未了

_曾有一位哲人说过：伟大的爱情以死亡为终结；不过我认为，有时候，伟大的爱情也以死亡作为开端。我的朋友认为，人不能怀有偏见，不是吗？_

**1964** **年。**

“哇。”年轻的工党议员Herbert Attwell拎着行李箱走进这座庄园。这里的一切都是超出他想象的奢华。两个政治顾问Daniel和Dorothy正在房子里四处大喊大叫着撒欢，帮忙搬行李的更年轻的后座议员Jim Hacker则像只第一次见到肉骨头的小狗狗一样呆在门口疯狂摇尾巴。

“四个人的租金一共是32镑每月，水电煤气另算。”领他们进来的工作人员说道。而Herbert连忙声明：“那个！那家伙不算，他就是来搬东西的。”Jim冲着空气傻兮兮地打起了招呼：“先生，你好呀，我叫Jim，你叫什么名字？你的衣服这么好，你也是跟我们的穷酸议员一样住不起别的地方所以来住这里吗？”

Herbert怒火万丈地开始殴打起来Jim。

“那就是27镑，来的人越多，价格越优惠。”工作人员面无表情。“您确信真的只有三个人吗？”

“真的吗！我可以住在这里？是的我超想住在这儿的！”Jim对着空气猛点头，被Herbert一脚踢在屁股上赶出去：“滚！小兔崽子！”然后嬉皮笑脸地对工作人员解释：“这小子有点儿精神不正常哈，请别介意。”

“没事，这屋子里似乎有鬼，还是强大的怨灵，所以才这么便宜。”工作人员漫不经心地说：“你这个朋友是不是能看见不干净的东西啊。”

“那个……那个我要不再考虑考虑吧……”Herbert讪笑着把自己的政治顾问叫过来准备撤退，但Jim突然可怜兮兮欲言又止地看着空气，他望向可能有幽灵的那里，感觉心脏被揪住一样喘不上气来。也许是贫穷战胜了恐惧，Herbert决定了：“算了算了，就这里吧，但房屋修缮费我可不出。”

Arnold一直跟在搬进来的这一户奇怪的人家背后，并暗暗揣测他们的身份和性格。而自然，那个有着决定权的男人吸引了他最多的注意。这个男人很有眼光，挑选的卧室就是他当年的那间。而且他也跟自己一样是个工作狂，外面的钟都敲响十二点了，他还在伏案疾书。

内阁秘书凑过去想看看他到底在干什么，略略集中精力，想要翻开最边沿那份文件。然而一不留心却把它碰翻在地。男人被这动静吓了一跳，从座位上直接蹦了起来。

“抱歉。”他习惯性地开口，然后才意识到这个人不像白天的Jim，他是看不到自己的。

这样一来他多半会吓坏了，Arnold略带苦涩地叹口气，然后就会像其他住户一样搬走。或许Humphrey再来时他可以给他递字条，告诉他不用费心维持这里，放任庄园荒废了就好，说不定这样自己还可以早日解脱。没想到那个男人捡起了文件后，像是想起什么似的眨了眨眼：“对不起，是您在我旁边吗？”

Herbert觉得不管是怨灵还是别的什么，讲点儿礼貌总没错。况且他也不知道对方的实力，不敢贸然逃走。但是问了问题好一会儿都不见回答，他一拍脑门：“抱歉抱歉！”抽出一张白纸，在两边写上“Yes”和“No”，把自己的钢笔摆在正中。

果然，钢笔的笔尖慢慢地挪向了“Yes”。

为了证明不是自己的幻觉，顺便发现对方也是讲道理的。Herbert连忙介绍自己：“我叫Herbert Attwell，昨天刚升任工党影子内阁的一员……我，我很抱歉这里是唯一一处我能支付得起房租的地方……希望你不介意我们的打扰。”

Arnold打量了一番他的西装，Herbert果然穿得相当一般，一看就是不知道哪家店直接搞的成衣，衬衫太紧而外套又太宽，面料也不怎么样。他看着对方毕恭毕敬生怕被赶走的样子，认认真真推动笔尖指向了“No”。

“太好了！”Herbert高兴地跳起来，隔壁的Dorothy带有浑厚鼻音的瞌睡声传来：“老板，您有什么新点子了吗？”他连忙出言安抚两句，就发现笔尖又开始慢慢转动。Herbert一直盯着它，发现它最终停在了指向屋里一台打字机的方向上。

他赶忙跑去看看打字机，想了想又把手里的白纸放在上面。果然，打字机的按键开始凭空落下，Herbert读起来上面的字：“早点睡觉，熬夜对你的身体不好。明天想必你还要参加议会辩论。”他感激地冲打字机一鞠躬：“多谢你关心！但是我还要忙关于执政党新法案引发罢工的发言稿……”

Arnold继续摁键盘：“没——关——系——我——替——你——写。”

“真的吗？太麻烦你了！”Herbert有些惊喜，随即又迟疑了，“可这是很专业的，没有政府工作经历的人可写不出来。”

我在政府工作的时候你还不知道在哪儿呢。Arnold翻了个白眼，手在键盘上敲击：“别——担——心。”

Herbert呆呆地等着打字机工作，又过了两秒他才反应过来，换上了新纸。“对不起对不起！我以前没有这样的经验，我以后会注意的，给你添麻烦了！写一页就够。”然后他跑到桌边摊开所有的材料：“这是我对此的想法，这些是资料，辛苦你！”

能够早点睡觉让他颇为高兴。Herbert关了灯，明亮的月光似水流银倾泻一地。在最后进入梦乡前，他似乎看到了一个颀长的身影在打字机前工作着。

第二天一睁眼，桌子还是临睡前那么乱，Herbert揉揉眼睛，走向打字机取下上面写的那一页纸读起来：“……强硬的态度……缺乏现场调研与专家论证……实乃冒进……应当组织一起调查……你写的太专业了！用词简直像牛剑的高材生。”

那当然，我可从来没拿过第二名。Arnold有点骄傲地想。楼下Dorothy催促起来：“老板！快起床！”Herbert连忙一边慌慌张张穿衣服一边表达自己的感谢：“幽灵先生，太谢谢你了！你写的太棒了！这次我一定能狠狠扯下来首相的蛋！”

他有些粗俗的用词让Arnold难得地笑了起来。在Herbert得意洋洋地给自己的两个政治顾问传阅那份发言稿时，过来帮他们运送第二批行李的Martin提出了质疑：“这真的是LSE水平能写出来的东西吗？Jim算是文笔顶尖了也写不出来。”

而Jim仍旧兴奋地跟空气打招呼：“先生你好，你还记得我吗？对呀，你今天终于笑了！”

_当沉迷之时，一定要记得：激情可以变成嫉妒，而爱情可以变成暴力。_


	5. 初恋那件小事

_眠龙勿扰，去日勿追。_

**1985** **年。**

选择这座有反对党前首相居住的庄园进行就职庆典颇有几分挑衅意味，考虑到这位首相就是从这里走上权力巅峰的，但Elizabeth真的很喜欢这儿，Francis也只能由她去，他总是不擅长拒绝她的这些要求。

但是这座庄园，以及这样的场合都让他不适。他本来只想在10号邀请一些帮助他登上如此高位的同僚，但Elizabeth把这场庆功宴变成了一个人挤人的大漩涡，简直堪比加尔各答的黑牢。Francis不得不挤出一个虚伪的微笑，聆听那些演员和歌手对社会问题开出的幼稚药方，然后还称赞他们很有思想。

当Elizabeth终于肯放过他时，Francis几乎是心怀感激地想找杯酒喝。他一个人到了书房，刚打开酒柜取出一瓶罗曼蒂康尼倒进玻璃杯里，就突然被面前出现的女孩吓了一跳。

“万福，厄克特，首相大人。”她布满疱疹的嘴角向上扯动，露出残缺不全的牙齿，“我们树下血的榜样，教会人们杀人，结果自己反而被人所杀。”【注】

Francis因她的突然出现猛然一惊，手没拿稳，玻璃酒杯坠落在地裂成晶莹剔透的碎片。里面的酒液倾洒出来，染红了雪白的衬衫。冷风吹过，他不由自主地打了个寒颤，面前却已经空无一人。

这不是个吉兆，Francis心想。一种恐惧涌上心头，刚才发生的一切都太过真实了，以至于他不能简单认为那是自己的幻觉。

“有人吗？有人需要帮助吗？”这时候从走廊另一头传来一个陌生的男声，但Francis总觉得在哪儿听过，他衡量一下，还是开口：“这里有人需要帮助！麻烦您过来一下！”

脚步声越来越近，Francis觉得自己的心跳还是那么快。由于刚刚的惊吓所释放的肾上腺素还没有代谢完全，对心脏的刺激还在持续，Francis不合时宜地想起了“肾上腺素”这个词，然后一个穿着浅灰色西服的中年男人出现在门口。

“先生……首相？”对方先认出了Francis，然后很显然是把那些暗红的酒液当成了血渍：“你受伤了！别动，我给你检查一下。”

“是我啊Ivy！”Francis有些失控，他已经完全忘记之前的事了：“我是Frankie，你忘了吗？”

一语既出，对方低下头：“您是我在牛津时的同学，非常荣幸能有您这样一位校友，甚至有幸得您赐教几次，在及格的边缘挽救了我。只是我自己没有珍惜这段宝贵的求学时光，做了错事，以至于被学校开除。”

房间里忽然变得极为安静，只剩下两人交缠的呼吸声。Francis睁大了蓝眼睛，悲哀而又深沉地注视着对方略微发紫的浅褐色瞳仁。

“我们都知道那不是你的错，不是吗？”

男人叹了口气，向后退了一步：“亲眼看到你今天有如此成就，我知道了当年给你那笔钱你没有浪费，这就够了。我从来没有后悔过当时的选择，现在我甚至很开心我做了正确的选择，才会有我们的今天。”

“包括分手吗？”Francis觉得自己的声音有些发涩，但随即他就想到了另一种可能性：“你在提分手之前是不是就知道自己要被强制退学了？”

看对方沉默不语，Francis觉得自己大概猜到了真相。他有些紧张：“那你……你今天来这里是为了做什么……”

“我手头有一家公司，”Ivy陪着他去卧室换一件干净的衬衫，路上边走边聊：“你可能听说过，门迪克斯化学公司。之前我们申请专利的新药Cybernox，治类风湿性关节炎的，它得到了卫生部核发的许可证。”

这两个名字很熟悉，Francis飞快地在脑海中搜索着相关记忆，同时微笑着，用一种不可置信的声音说：“能通过卫生部的审批，那真的非常厉害！”

“要是这么顺利就好了，”男人苦笑了一下，“结果我比较倒霉，Cybernox卷入了首相兄弟的老鼠仓事件，以至于连许可证都遭到了调查。如果调查无法通过的话，那我们投入在这款新药研发上的几千万就都要打水漂了。”

Francis想起来为什么这个名字那么熟悉了。他询问的声音都在颤抖：“所以，如果这几千万打了水漂，对公司的影响很大吗？”

“当然了。”Ivy耐心地给他解释，现在他们的身份比之牛津时发生了奇妙的转换。曾经Francis是那个古典文学系总考第一名的优等生，耐心地给出身平民在上大学之前根本没学过拉丁语的男友恶补各种阴性阳性和变格，而现在则是对方给他讲解商业运作的原理了。“说实话，现在我每一天都如履薄冰，尽量维持着资金流。但如果这药不能顺利上市，资金流就会断掉，公司就有破产的风险。另外，这对我们的股价也是重挫。”

Francis咬紧了嘴唇，这使得原本就没血色的薄唇更加苍白了。“对不起，”他说，“我真希望我能帮上你什么。”

“没关系，你千万别插手，上个首相已经给我添了太多麻烦了。”Ivy微笑着，习惯性摸摸他的头顶安慰他，“我总有办法的，而且无论结果如何，我不想牵连到你。刚刚在楼下我看到了你的夫人，她非常光彩照人。”

“我与Elizabeth的关系不是你想的那样。”Francis摇了摇头，“我可以与她离婚。”

“我们已经没有任何关系了，Frankie。”Ivy无奈而又包容地对着正在生气的他微笑：“我想我们最好还是不要过从甚密比较好。”

“如果我不想呢？”

_世上还没有一种方法，能从一个人的脸上探查到他的居心。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【注】：瘟疫女孩这里说的是《麦克白》台词，登场方式也有点像《麦克白》里给男主角寓言的女巫。（所以Francis会觉得这不是吉兆——麦克白最后结局有多惨不用多说了吧233333）这两句（原文“万福，麦克白，国王陛下”）的后面接着的一句话是“给别人投毒的人，自己也会饮鸩而死。”
> 
> 不要小瞧不到上初中年龄的瘟疫女孩，她的文化水平在《鬼屋欢乐送》里有展示（唱的是莎士比亚的话剧台词改编）。极有可能，文中出现的几位首相里唯有FU可与她一战（鉴于剩下几个都是LSE的）。
> 
> 其实开头结尾也是麦克白hhhhh


	6. 所谓青梅竹马

_人是种有趣的生物，他们每天都会进入我们的生活，你却永远不知道谁会扮演最重要的角色。一个陌生人可以救你于水火——_

**1999** **年。**

车子穿过浓密茂盛的森林，阳光被树叶染成查特酒绿，落在Malcolm的睫毛上。他悠哉地靠在副驾驶的座椅上闭目养神，而倒霉的新任反对党党魁Tom现在正在充当司机的角色，集中精力躲开路上的颠簸。

“我们到了！”

“咯噔”一声，车子跨过了大门，Malcolm被颠簸震醒，揉揉眼睛：“你他妈的开车能不能稳点，就是这里吗？”

面前是一座可以用来给《简·爱》用来做插图的大宅，但是Malcolm觉得这儿莫名其妙有种《呼啸山庄》的阴森。这时候竞选团队其他人和搬家公司的车也到了，货车和几辆各色的二手车往门口一停，年轻人们拎着自己的行李从车上下来，Jamie和Sam凑到Malcolm身边：“你需要我们帮你拎包吗？”

Malcolm耸耸肩，而Tom有礼貌地走到门口准备摁门铃，然后面对没有门铃的门呆在了门口。

“Malcolm！”Tom不得不向自己的首席新闻官兼荣誉顾问求援。Malcolm走上来，拉了拉一条垂下来的暗金色绳索。然而并没有什么声音响起，他耸耸肩：“看来门铃是坏了。”

没想到门竟然开了，从里面走出来一位精神矍铄的老人。他拄着手杖，空出一只手和Tom握了握。Tom尊敬地对他说：“您好，首相。

“你好，首相。”这位前首相微笑地看着他。年轻的首相竞选人有点不好意思地挠挠头，把Malcolm推到前面：“这是我们的首席新闻官兼荣誉顾问，Malcolm Tucker。”

瘦削的年轻人上前一步，与前首相握手：“您好，我就是Tom的竞选团队负责人。如果您对我们有任何指教，或者那群猴子们的工作吵到了您，请您直接向我提出就行。Tom有时候需要外出拉选票，我则会一直住在这里的。”

“啊，没关系，我的经验大部分也是过时的，”前首相宽容地笑笑，“而至于年轻人嘛，我很喜欢这房子热闹一点。来，进屋说吧。可惜我现在老了，不能帮你们搬东西。”

“没关系的，我们雇了搬家公司。”Tom拎着两个箱子边走边和老人聊天，“Malcolm你上楼挑一下卧室吧，这里房间很多的——呃，请问有没有什么禁忌呢，比如有的屋子您有特殊用途，不能住之类。”

“那倒还好，我的卧室和书房上有名牌，你们别动就行。还有一部分房间的空调或者暖气供水有点小问题，二楼有几个房间外面阳台的护栏锈蚀的厉害，我还没时间交代给环境部让他们换掉。”老人很友善地回答。而这时Malcolm已经被橡木外壳的古董风琴吸引：“我可以试试这个吗？”

“别，Malcolm。”Tom阻止，政治顾问不太高兴地走过来：“房间你挑就行了，我在楼下看着他们装修。”他一边指挥着工人们加装可拆卸的合成材料隔板和电源线，一边歪头询问那位前首相，“这里租金好便宜啊，一千六百镑一个月就一切全包，该不会有什么问题吧？”

“哈，这里闹鬼而已。”似乎有风刮过，老人抬眉看了看走得不太稳的时钟和略略摇晃的，装满了干花的花瓶，轻描淡写地回答，“不过他的脾气非常好，也很包容。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”这时候Tom的惨叫从楼上传来，“鬼啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“他是一位受过牛津教育的男性。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊这姑娘太可怕了！”

“他担任过很久的内阁秘书，包括死亡都没有损伤他的仪态。所以你可能甚至都不会意识到自己在面对一个亡魂。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊她怎么满脸脓包啊！啊啊啊啊啊你的血手离我远点啊！”

“他对政府工作有着丰富的经验，是一位非常值得依赖的朋友。”

“妈呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”Tom连滚带爬地跑下楼，身后是双臂环抱的小女孩幽灵：“能让他别喊了吗？我刚刚看他想要到阳台上，就显形提醒他一句栏杆坏了不要靠上去。”瘟疫女孩一脸嫌弃，“说真的，你好歹是一个政客，如果有什么疫情发作是要去医院巡视的，没必要怕我怕成这个样子吧。”

“多谢你让我知道了我们的首相就是个性无能。”Malcolm翻了下白眼，然后又转向老人，“你说过这应该是个文官吧，就那种每天讲着一种听起来像英语但实际不是英语的，拿腔拿调的公务员话的人。”他学了起来：“啊，这个提案对选票的影响是多么操蛋啊，首相你那怂到阳痿的小胆子真的支持你做这么他妈的有创意的决定吗？”

“Arnold说他不会这么说的，另外这个词应该是有魄力的而不是有创意的。”瘟疫女孩替无法显形的文官领袖纠正，“我一般住在后山，不常来这里。只不过今天是周二，约好的更改卧室装扮日，我过来帮他忙而已。”

“哇。”Julius也走过来，“Malcolm没上过大学，他真的冒犯这位内阁秘书了。”

“滚你的光头，你再敢哔哔我，就自己麻溜滚回政党总部大楼去住。”Malcolm瞪他一眼，瘟疫女孩耸耸肩，“Arnold，那我先走了。”就消失在空气之中。

“酷。”Jamie发出了由衷的赞叹。Malcolm瞪他一眼：“Jamie，你实在不行就滚回政党总部和光头作伴。”

搬进来的第一天，Malcolm大发慈悲地给所有人放了一天的假，允许他们简单地装饰一下自己选的卧室。Sam贴了可爱的粉色墙纸，Jamie在桌子上放了一个子弹壳拼贴的坦克，光头Julius的Malcolm没看，他猜他多半拆了灯。

而他和Tom的卧室则被装修成了简约又不乏艺术感的现代风格。晚上Malcolm早早就去睡觉了，而Tom则还迟疑着：“你说，那个内阁秘书不会听我们说话啊。我是说，毕竟他们活着的时候就经常搞监听这一套。”

“Tom！”Malcolm气得大叫起来：“你他妈要真阳痿了，也给我滚去政党总部！”

_……或者把你推下深渊。_


	7. 沙雕对撞机

_我看见一只鸭子和一只狐狸，在林中烤着馅饼。一只小熊在试穿新鞋，而只有傻瓜才信这一切。_

**现在。**

“我没疯，我也没想戏弄你，现实是这里真的有三个幽灵，都是男的。”Ollie跟Emma解释：“人家已经在你的笔记本电脑上敲出来一行字了，你还要我怎么证明？”

“我没要你证明，我就觉得这样很怪。”Emma皱眉说道：“如果他们真的存在，我们晚上……他们会不会看着……而且听说政府监视反对党的。”

“无稽之谈。”Arnold皱眉。

“开什么玩笑。”Malcolm耸肩。

“而且我们也对女人不感兴趣。”Francis总结，然后发现剩下两个幽灵盯着他：“干嘛看我！你们对女人感兴趣吗？”

这时门铃响起，空调上的鸽子“咕咕”地飞走了。Ollie连忙跑去开了门。Jim和Humphrey推着一台电动轮椅进来，上面是满头白发的Herbert。现任首相Tom走在另一边。Bernard带着几个内阁秘书处的公务员跟在后面，和政治顾问Julius以及首席新闻官Jamie和Sam一起帮忙盯着，防止电动轮椅突然滑档。

“首相回来了。”Arnold按惯例迎上前，顺手碰了碰Herbert轮椅上特意安装的小铃铛。Herbert看那个浅蓝色的小东西晃了晃，转头问Jim：“是他吗？”而看到略微年轻一点的后辈点头之后，他出言提醒：“你们别围着我了，小心撞到他。我知道幽灵被人从中间穿过会产生呕吐感，很不舒服。”

Malcolm则让落地灯闪了一下对他们以示欢迎，Tom冲他眨了眨眼睛。

Francis坐在茶几前略略歪头看了一眼，转过来继续研究那个Ollie带来的廉价而丑陋的水杯。

“对了，是谁能见鬼了？”Tom问道，Ollie举起手来，“是我，首相！”他说：“我从二楼的楼梯上摔下来了磕到了脑袋，医生说我脑震荡后产生了幻觉，但我很确信，我看到的是真实存在的！我还能听到他们在说话！”

“这给了我一些启发……”Herbert皱眉，“如果说磕到脑袋就可以通灵的话……”

Tom意味深长地看了他一眼：“没错，我也在想，有个方法能一举解决我们两人的烦恼，首相。”Herbert比划了一个没问题的手势：“但我跑不动，这个加速度主要就靠你了。”

“我觉得可以，嘿嘿嘿。”

“我也觉得，嘻嘻嘻。”

Jim摇头：“我觉得不行。”

Herbert拿出自己做首相Jim做大臣时对他的威严：“闭嘴！”Jim吓得跑掉了。

看着两位首相挪到客厅左右两端跃跃欲试的样子，“我知道他们要干什么了。”Arnold双手捂脸，“不要啊。”

Malcolm急得跳脚：“他妈的！谁去阻止一下这两个蠢货！那个小子，Ollie！快让他们停下！”

Ollie张大嘴巴，呆呆地点了两下头。但就在他反应过来开口之前，Herbert和Tom就已经完成了一次对撞，两个人捂着额头痛得坐在地上：“我觉得眼前冒金星了。”“我也是，我还耳鸣。”

“那你看见幽灵了吗？”Herbert问。

“没有，我只看见了两个您。”Tom答，“还有两个Julius，两个Sir Humphrey，两个Sir Bernard……不对，Bernard是三个，不对，还是两个。”

“我不认识他们。”Arnold绝望地想要靠在楼梯扶手上，结果一个没注意力度直接穿了过去，不得不重新飘回楼梯调整靠姿。Malcolm大翻白眼，对自己的首相使用了一堆暴力性意象。而Francis一直在努力咬着下嘴唇忍笑。

这时候Jim从后山把瘟疫女孩叫来了，“首相，我真的不建议您再尝试一次，”他说，“下次您就可以直接去找Sir Arnold了。”

“你个乳臭未干的小孩懂什么。”Herbert瞪了Jim一眼，而瘟疫女孩显形反瞪他：“你个会思考的受精卵懂什么。”

看起来未成年的女孩解释：“如果不是有濒临死亡的体验，是无法打破生死之间的障碍的。另外一些动物，比如说黑猫或者某些品种的狗，鸟类、蝙蝠以及人类的幼童可以看到幽灵。”她布满血丝的双眼看了一眼Jim：“能像他这样一直看得见幽灵，必须在五岁以前有过濒临死亡的体验，才能保持这种奇异的能力。”

“好像是，我妈妈一直说我小时候有一次在河里游泳差点溺水，回来后还发了好多天高烧。但我只记得在水里看到一个人跟我说话，至于说了什么记不清了。”Jim点头。

“所以我多半是因为摔了那一下，差点就死了才能看到这三位？”Ollie问道。

“三位？”这下子许多人都迷惑了，Ollie茫然地回答：“是啊，戴眼镜的是内阁秘书，经常骂人的是我们的老板，剩下一位好像是反对党的某个首相。”

“Jim！”Herbert喊起来：“你知道这儿还有个鬼吗？”

“我知道啊。”Jim一脸无辜地点点头。

“那你，为什么，不告诉我？”

“你没问啊。”Jim继续一脸无辜。

“那是因为我不知道！”Herbert咆哮道，“我不知道我怎么问你！”

“你不问我我怎么知道你不知道？”Jim委屈地摊手。

“让我来总结一下，首相，您不知道这里还有一位首相，而我的首相不知道您不知道这里还有一位首相，尽管我的首相知道这里还有一位首相。但是您希望他能告诉您这里还有一位首相，因为如果您不知道，就没法问他这里是不是还有一位首相。而我的首相不知道您不知道这里还有一位首相，所以他也没法在您问出来之前知道您不知道他知道这里还有一位首相。”Bernard说道。

“综上所述，纵观古今，一个人不能要求另一个人强行知不可知之事，尽管或许被要求之人对此负有完全的责任。”Humphrey做了总结。

“不愧是我的继承人。”Arnold赞许。

“真是一个模子刻出来的文官。”Francis皱眉。

“所以他们到底他妈的说了点儿啥？”

_谎言比真相更难，所以这就是为什么我们常说“谎言的艺术”，而不说“真实的艺术”。_


	8. Man of Secret

_古希腊神话里说，一开始，这个世界上是没有罪恶的，人人亲如一家，和睦相处。直到打开了潘多拉魔盒。但谁说一家人之间就没有罪恶呢？_

**1965** **年。**

“今天我们欢聚一堂，在此庆祝Herbert Attwell顺利成为新一届党魁！”Dorothy穿着漂亮的玫瑰色裙子，笑靥如花，举起酒杯。“在此，我谨代表我的老板，对同仁的辛勤付出表示感谢（Daniel开心地蹦跳起来），对尊敬的议员阁下的鼎力支持表示感谢（Jim左摇右晃），以及对我们仁爱而宽宥的舍友幽灵先生无私而重要的帮助表示最真诚的谢意！”

Herbert把葡萄酒的软木塞打开，给大家的酒杯里都满上。Jim非常乖巧地用另一只手拿起同样斟满了酒的酒杯，跟大家碰了一碰，然后又放回了空位上。

“我替你喝？”Herbert往空位那里略微侧了侧身，桌布上的银刀往他平常习惯写“Yes”的方向偏了偏。新任党魁笑了笑，拿起那杯酒抿了一口。

Jim则不高兴地晃腿：“为什么Humpy还不来，我还专门邀请了他呢。”Arnold和气地安慰这只垂头丧气的小奶狗：“他毕竟是公务员，作为政府一员，参加反对党党魁就任的活动恐怕略有不妥。”

“明明就是私人聚会嘛……”Jim不开心地低头，“公务员连私人聚会都不能来吗？本来Martin带他新男友去看厌食症见色忘友就足够让聚会不那么热闹了……”

突然门口的铜铃晃了两下，Daniel起身开门，却发现门口是一个圆脸卷发，一身书卷气的男人：“您好，我的朋友Jim Hacker邀请我来这里……”这下子小奶狗迅速兴奋，身后摇啊摇的尾巴都快实体化了：“Humpy！你能来真是太好了Humpy！”

“Jim你好呀！”圆圆脸的Humpy笑起来十分可爱，“这位是尊敬的Attwell阁下吗？您好。想必这位先生和这位亲爱的女士就是两位颇有能力的政治顾问了吧，你们好。”Humpy拿出一瓶香槟：“虽然你们已经开始喝酒了，但是我想好酒什么时候都不算晚，对吧？更别提我专门去准备了Attwell阁下最喜欢的酒。”

简单的晚宴在开心的氛围中度过，之后Dorothy和Jim去收拾盘子，Daniel还有朋友聚会离开了庄园，而Humpy则跟在Jim身后，饶有兴味地看洗洁精被水一冲，起了一层又一层的泡泡。Herbert跟他们说了声“我先上楼睡觉了”又问了Jim一句“幽灵先生在哪里”，得到后者“他一直跟着你呢”的回答就拎着没喝完的酒瓶回了自己的卧室。

Arnold从门口飘了一点，躲开Herbert的关门动作，含笑看着他。今天的议员先生很高兴，当然他有理由高兴。Arnold觉得自己也应该高兴一点，毕竟Herbert还很需要自己的帮助，这大概也是为什么他回来第一件事是朝空气保证无论如何都不会搬出这里——那时自己站在他背后呢，Herbert蠢蠢的。

但随即他的笑容就凝固了。

“Sir Arnold Robinson，”Herbert已经全不见醉态，“前任内阁秘书，是你吧？”

Arnold看着桌上两边写着“Yes”和“No”的白纸不置可否。

“别否认了，Arnold。成为党魁的好处就是，我可以查阅到很多党内机密资料。你熟知政府运作体系又帮我撰写攻击保守党政策的提案，还句句一针见血，所以我一开始以为你是我们这边的党内高层。但我查阅了所有的资料，我们并没有一位同事死在这里。不过Jim Hacker的那位公务员朋友让我想到，行政人员也是政府的一部分。”Herbert死死盯着空气，他知道对方一定会听着：“那么现在的问题就是，你的级别有多高了——你不是普通的公务员，这我能够料到，但我没料到的是你的地位。”

桌上的钢笔“啪”的一声摔落在地上，Herbert捡起来：“Jim的那位公务员朋友对桌上有刻意留下的空位和我们谈论幽灵先生一点都不意外，甚至还很欣慰，说明他不但知道你的存在，而且跟你关系亲密。而他从没见过我，居然能很快认出我，还知道我喜欢什么酒，这说明他监听了我——而有这个权力的，只有内阁秘书了。”

“所有的这一切加起来，让我联想起曾经的一则新闻：内阁秘书突发哮喘逝世。”Herbert摇摇头，“但我觉得，你能够成为幽灵，恐怕事情的真相不是那么简单。”

“Herbert，你跟不跟我们下楼玩猜词游戏？”Jim风风火火跑上楼，然后停了一下：“那个……抱歉，你们是在吵架？我打扰到了？”

“幽灵先生在说话吗，Jim？”Herbert问他。

“没有，但是他……看上去很生气，我觉得害怕……”Jim朝后缩了缩，躲到了门外：“而且他看起来很担心的样子。”

Herbert把他赶走后，面对空气无奈地笑笑：“我猜，你是在担心那个年轻的内阁秘书——我向你保证，在我当上首相，确保他的安全之前，我不会轻举妄动。所以，你愿意协助我吗？”

我不只是担心他，Arnold沉默地注视着面前的人。你根本不知道自己将要面对什么，他想道，随即把笔尖轻轻拨向了右边。

_布谷鸟的一家人最有意思了，我经常在树下看它们闹哄哄的，你方唱罢我登场，都拼了老命地要把别人挤出窝去。_


	9. 勾指起誓

_冰上的裂痕，池塘中的水葫芦，都是这样：起初很缓慢，你甚至不能察觉到它开始了。_

**1985** **年。**

“她掌握了我太多的秘密。”两人一起在庄园里散步时，Francis忧心忡忡地说，“我不能贸然与Elizabeth离婚……还有一个，Tim Stamper，我曾经的副手，现在的党主席，他是我一手教出来的，也最擅长搜集这些秘闻，我担心被他抓住把柄。”

“不用着急，Francis。”他身旁的男人温和地微笑着，陪着他走过庭院中的巨树和喷水池：“你刚当上首相，就和自己的夫人离婚。从你的名声上考虑也不是什么好选择。”

“只有你一直为我考虑，谢谢。”Francis推开门，两人走进客厅，绕过在中央摆放的三角钢琴，在绿色的沙发上坐下。首相点着了袖珍小炉，往下面添了两块特制的白色炭火，上面的茶壶开始烧水，有淡淡的木香气萦绕着两人

不一会儿，壶里的热水沸腾了起来，咕嘟咕嘟冒起了泡。Francis把开水倒进漂亮的薄荷色瓷杯中，碧绿的叶片舒展开来。他端给身边的男人：“文莱的一位亲王送我的茶叶，据说回甘很久。”

热气袅袅上升，在眼前氤氲成一片白雾，男人的面目和表情在这片白雾里被模糊了。Francis提醒他：“当心烫。”

“多谢。”Ivy接过了茶杯，晾了一会儿喝了一口：“噫，好苦。”

“等等就会有甜味的，先苦后甜，这是绿茶的特点。”Francis笑了笑，自己也喝了一口。“我在努力帮助你争取让那个治疗类风湿性关节炎的药物，叫什么来着？总之我在努力促成它的通过呢，只是你也知道，调查组都是独立的，施加影响很困难。”

“我完全理解这些，”对方笑容不减，伸手帮他理了理耳边的头发，“我没有逼迫你的意思，Francis。我只是想让你知道，尽管我现在没法提供更多的支持，但我还是希望能够尽量减轻你的负担，让你开心点。”

“我没办法开心。”Francis闷闷地说。他突然觉得有些难过，之前他一直伪装之后跟踪Ivy，想要找到些对方的把柄。这样万一出了什么篓子，哪怕到了鱼死网破两败俱伤的境地，他还可以要挟对方，让对方不能背叛自己。但是Ivy就像曾经一样处处为他考虑，好像他们还在牛津一样，他突然又不愿意再多想了。

“啊，既然这样，他终究会失败的。”突然一个上了些年纪的男人从楼梯上下来，对着空气自言自语：“说他是麦克白辱麦克白了吗？好吧好吧，我又不熟这些故事，毕竟我LSE毕业的。”

Francis打住了话头，和他的同伴盯着这个像小孩一样蹦跳到钟表前的男人，对方小声说一句：“他是疯了吗？”

“这是工党前首相，他执政三年就主动辞职交给了党主席，我猜他那时候就精神不太好了。”Francis皱皱眉头轻声细语地回答，“Elizabeth以前很喜欢这里，经常在这里举行一些宴会，直到见到这个疯疯癫癫的前首相。我一开始当然也认为他是疯了，但之后发生的事情又让我害怕。”

“你见我那天，我之所以失态看到了一个特别可怕的小女孩，面色惨白，满脸都是血泡，而且头发干枯得像稻草窝。她长得像《麦克白》的女巫，说的也是一样的预言。我跟Elizabeth说了但她只说我出现了幻觉……可我又害怕她出意外，这就太像《麦克白》的故事里麦克白夫人出事的情况了。”

Ivy皱起了眉头想了想，“我相信你说的，按照你的描述，那小女孩可能死于腺鼠疫。17世纪中叶伦敦曾经爆发过可怕的瘟疫。一旦发现孩子感染了鼠疫，父母就会在防疫官的帮助下，将这个孩子带到人烟罕至的地方处死。一般来说都是烧死或者毒死，但也有为彻底杜绝传染可能，把孩子封进棺材然后埋在生石灰的墓穴中的案例。”

“我的天啊！”Francis惊呼道，“这样的父母也太残忍了些。”

“然而无可奈何，”Ivy认真给他讲解着原理，“因为小孩子喜欢跑动，而且他们生病难受时并不会在床上躺着等待治疗，所以一个小孩得病，如果不尽快加以处置，那么全家很快都会感染。而且当时鼠疫是无药可救的，这样也可以避免孩子们死前痛苦。”他微笑着说：“这是无奈之举，只能说是为了避免更大的牺牲吧。”

白雾散去了，Francis死死盯着曾经熟悉的人，蓝色的眼睛里写满了不可置信：“你现在说话……怎么像个政客了……”

他想起多年以前学拉丁语学到头昏脑涨的少年用了一晚上时间也没能学会发出那个舌音，自己在旁边托腮看着他：“你不能这样发成浊化一点点的L音，教授肯定会批评你，让你灵活地使用你的舌头。”说着他就发了个轻巧的“Rhizoma”以作示范。

“到时候读快了教授是不会在意这些细节的。”男孩不在意地说：“况且即使在意顶多也就是口语部分扣点分，又不会影响我整体及格。”

“要做就做第一名嘛，得了第二算什么荣誉。”Francis不高兴了：“我可是满分通过的，你也要考第一名。”

“饶了我吧亲爱的，我可不想当什么第一名，只要不影响拿行医执照就行了。”Ivy大翻白眼：“而且我还有普通生物学、细胞生物学、分子生物学、生物化学、物理化学、免疫学、解剖学、药理学、药代动力学……”

“可是你要想进卫生部或者药监局，拉丁语必须得成绩很好，这是最有前途的职业了，以后说不定还能做一部之长呢。”Francis说。

“我不想做一部之长，我只想当个医生，最好是外科医生，这样救回来一条性命的时候会有很强的成就感。”Ivy不太高兴，“我才不要做卫生部长，医疗保险上各种做文章，劫贫济富，真正的救命药得不到保障。”

“你懂什么，这是牺牲一部分人的利益保证更大的利益。”Francis刚看了历史书，指正对方。

“你说话可真像个政客，Frankie。”Ivy不开心了，“而且我也没什么动力去学发音好吧，我的课程那么多，累。”

在Francis回过神来的时候，对方已经道歉了：“对不起，没有顾及到你的感受。”

“不，我只是在想，你现在会发舌音了吗？”

在那个飘雪温柔落下，风和云都很安静的深夜里，年轻的男孩伸出小拇指，勾住了另一个男孩的：“如果你学会了这个发音，我可以给你一个奖励哦。”

_然而雪崩往往是从一小片雪花开始的。_


	10. 真香定律

_我认识一个好人，他想要隐藏一些坏的秘密。后来呢？后来他就在停尸房里了。_

**1999** **年。**

“这个栏杆都锈了，我们哪怕自费呢，也该修一下，又不会太贵。”

Malcolm走进来，重重地打了一个呵欠。他身后清晨的阳光，在关上门的一瞬间和微凉的空气一起被拦在外面。Tom趴在桌子上研究着影阁各大臣的议案，顺手拿钢笔帽在桌子上戳了一下，算作对他的回答。

Malcolm在他旁边坐下，一手拿过一份文件，一手端着一杯咖啡小口小口慢慢喝。他不喜欢加太多的糖，也不喜欢加奶，所以这杯香气浓郁的纯黑咖啡味道就分外苦涩，不过刚好适合陪未来的首相彻夜未眠后开启新的一天之用。今天有个质询会，还有BBC在会后的专访，如果利用得当，将会是对执政党的致命一击。

Tom研究政策的合理性与可行性，Malcolm研究哪些适合拿出来拉选票，哪些则是选票杀手，两人配合默契。

——“你说，我会成为首相吗？”

旁边清瘦的男人笑了笑，手指在桌上敲了一下。

这是他们中学时就习惯的暗号，一下代表“是”，而两下代表“否”。最早也许可以追溯到某节穷极无聊的物理课，Malcolm在教室里一点儿都提不起兴致地做笔记，而Tom蹲在窗口，露出两个小眼睛。

“Tucker，我刚刚讲了什么？”

“广义相对论，先生。”Malcolm站起来回答，“质量会引起时空弯曲。”但他的眼睛还在悄悄瞄向窗口，外边的Tom已经完全蹲下去了，举起来一张字迹歪歪扭扭的纸：“中午我请你吃冰淇淋，喜欢敲一下玻璃，不喜欢敲两下。”

Malcolm耸了耸肩，回答完问题坐下时还是用圆珠笔戳了一下窗玻璃。

那之后这成了小小的约定俗成，在没法开口（比如骑自行车下坡时遇到Malcolm问话，Tom不想被灌满嘴风时，他会拨几下车铃表示）或者不方便说话（可能有来自执政党的监听），甚至有时候就是懒得张嘴时，这个约定俗成能发挥出大作用，就像现在这样。

“等你成了首相，我们还能经常回这里吗？”Malcolm问道：“这里挺好的，我都不想走了。”

Tom在他的手背上轻轻叩了一下。

卧室里很安静，两人各自忙着，偶尔交换一下手里的文件，只有笔尖划过纸面的“沙沙”声和陶瓷小座钟“滴答滴答”走动的声音。太阳渐渐升起，阳光透过覆盖着白纱帘的窗子照射进来，勾勒出Malcolm的侧影，Tom双臂交叠，歪头趴在上面看着他。

“怎么了？”Malcolm被盯得很奇怪，转头问他。

“没有，就是看着你很高兴。”Tom笑了笑。

Malcolm也笑起来：“是吗？”他轻轻地说：“我也很高兴。”

两人又简单聊了几句，Tom收起了文件。Malcolm帮他扣上公文包，陪他一起下楼，顺路叫醒其他的下属。Jamie哈欠连天骂骂咧咧，Sam素颜的样子活像见鬼，而Julius是唯一一个没什么怨言的，老老实实起床。

这时，一直住在那里的那位前首相突然推着轮椅出来了。屋内似乎有坡道，他轻易地滑到了楼梯口卡住了Tom，阴沉的面庞让年轻人吓了一跳：“你走侧边的仆人楼梯，从厨房出去，走后花园的偏门去选区做演讲，然后去法院申请保护令，带上你的首席新闻官，快走。”

“怎么回事？”更年轻的党魁问道，他知道这个老人虽然平时看上去疯疯癫癫，总跟空气说话，而且轻易不干涉现在的政治，但他脑子一直很清醒，而且经验丰富。如果他出面警告，那就说明有大事发生了。

窗外传来一声物体坠地的声音以及一声鬼嚎，“Arnold和瘟疫女孩正在给你们拖延时间，听我说的，走得越快越好。”对方面色严峻，对Tom说道：“政府派出了调查组调查你们的信息来源，说你们涉及违反《官方保密法》，实际目的是为了拖延你出席各种公众场合——尤其今天的招标听证会及后面BBC专访你的时间。”

外面的空地上传来一声“这什么玩意儿啊”的尖叫，Malcolm一咬嘴唇：“Tom你先走，我回去处理一下那些该死的资料。”看对方想说什么，他直接打断：“我他妈不是议员，得不到保护令的庇护，走也没用。”

一种强烈的不安击中了未来的首相继承人，他拉起Malcolm的手：“你必须跟我一起离开！否则我跟你一起留下。”

“滚！”Malcolm暴怒地打掉他的手，“你他妈当现在是演戏吗？给我滚！”他猛然一把把Tom推了几个踉跄。而敲门声已经响起，老人拄着拐杖下楼：“我再帮你们尽可能拖延30秒，一定要赶快走了！”

“你会出事的！”Tom边朝楼梯走边回头：“跟我一起来，让Jamie他们处理文件不行吗？”

“他们不知道该销毁哪些，怎么销毁，我跟你走了才会出事，少说要坐三五年的牢，你的政治前途也毁了。”Malcolm一步步朝着他们的卧室兼办公室走去：“我就在这儿主场作战，还能替你拖住调查组，不会有事的。”

Tom咬了咬牙：“那你等我。”然后飞快地顺着楼梯跑下了楼。Malcolm打开门，翻腾出好久不用的碎纸机和烟灰缸，碎纸机长长的电源线拖拉在地上，它虽然款式老旧但运转很快，纸片像雪末一样蔌蔌落下，碎末在缸里一点就着。

在调查组上楼之前，Malcolm就处理完了所有的敏感文件，他打开门，从阳台上把连着烟灰的水晶烟灰缸直接丢了出去。

_人生就是一个急转弯接着一个急转弯，没有什么理所应当。_


	11. 圣诞节贺卡

_人们总是喜欢天使，这真奇怪，须知天启四骑士也是天使。_

伴随着首相的顺利连任，圣诞节很快就到了。略微宽松的货币政策和一场大雪带来了相对节日氛围浓厚的一个假期，人们在黑色星期五采购需要的东西：冬青花环、圣诞树的装饰、给孩子们的圣诞礼物、以及各种食品原材料，用以准备一顿大餐。这座闹鬼的宅邸也不例外，暂住及长居的住客们搬出来了一棵大约三米的冬青树，在上面挂满了串联小灯泡和涂上了金银两色的松果和玻璃球。

“哇，我今年表现很好，圣诞老人说不定会给我一个惊喜！”下午Ollie在外面和他戴着情侣款耳套围巾的女友Emma一边为举行圣诞主题茶会的幽灵们服务，一边说着自己的想法，并得到了幽灵们的一致嘲笑。

“天真的年轻人。”Arnold（装作）端起了面前有着金边和深绿色槲寄生叶子的茶杯，喝了一口。

“真他妈幼稚。”Malcolm皱起了眉，一脸嫌恶的表情。“用科学想想就知道这种一晚上跑遍全世界还要放礼物的超自然现象不可能存在的好吧。”

“圣诞老人是家长编出来骗小孩子的啊。”幽灵女孩在座位上晃腿，“你都这么大了还信这些？”

Francis最后做了总结：“你可以这么说，但我不会发表任何评论。”

“……”Ollie无语中，Emma知道他们说什么后笑得前仰后合：“不是，你们就是超自然现象了，居然嘲笑另一种超自然现象？”

“我们，作为白厅的玫瑰，大英帝国精英中的佼佼者，女王皇冠上的明珠，自然不能和那种白胡子的体重超标野蛮维京赶车员相提并论。”Arnold扬起了下巴，傲慢地透过镜片瞄了一下那两人。

“我们是政治界的哥德巴赫猜想吗？”Malcolm问。

“什么是哥德巴赫猜想？”Francis紧接着问。

四点的时候风骤然大了，雪又下了起来。这一下天黑的格外早，原本在室外活动的几个年轻人纷纷跑到了奢华的餐厅里，帮忙烧旺了壁炉。熊熊的火焰映红了大家的脸，很快整个房屋都温暖如春。上了年纪的人坐得近些，或多或少有些昏昏欲睡。而Ollie当着Emma和Francis这房间里唯二两个保守党的传话筒，到这位前首相最喜欢的老风琴前坐着聊天。

“你是牛津毕业的吗？真可惜，”Ollie惋惜地评论道。“我是剑桥毕业的，跟内阁秘书一个学院的，我们今年都收到学院寄来的贺卡了，你要是剑桥毕业的，作为首相肯定能拿到一封贺卡的。”

“你可以这么说，但我不会发表任何评论。”Francis淡淡地说。

Emma给了Ollie一肘，把他拉开小声提醒：“他去世了，收不到贺卡才是正常的。”

“我能听见你在说什么。”Francis不满地说道。“亏你还是保守党的呢，还挖苦我。”

而Herbert拿出两张红黑相间边缘是金色条纹，还加盖着火漆的贺卡：“院长写给你和Humphrey的，是你当年的老师，他一直对你印象很深。”老人有点不太好意思地低头：“他还给了我你当时写的诗，你的字真好看。”

Arnold想起他读书时模仿莎士比亚写十四行诗的事，轻轻把那页泛黄的纸往对方手边推了推：“给你的。”他说，“本来就应该是给你的。”

这时候门被打开，一个抱着半人多高箱子的男孩冲了进来。他穿着规矩的深色套装，梳着规矩的分头。Bernard瞥了一眼，往Humphrey的方向挪了挪，给这个首相的首席私人秘书腾出一个空位。

“我可算逮住您了，首相。”黑头发的首席私人秘书Victor气喘吁吁：“这件大事可不能再拖了，您必须在今天完成！”他从箱子里拿出来一摞摞贺卡：“首相，这些写Tom，这些写Thomas Tucker，这些写Tom和Malc，这些写Malcolm与Thomas Tucker，这些写爱你的Tom和Malc。”

Malcolm因为自己逃过写贺卡的一劫而在狂笑，听不到的Tom指着一摞贺卡问：“那这些呢？”

“哦，这些是印好的，您只需要过目一下，确保其中没有需要亲笔签名的Tom或者Thomas Tucker或者Tom和Malc或者Malcolm与Thomas Tucker或者爱你的Tom和Malc。”好像生怕首相不够绝望似的，Victor变戏法地又拿出一摞：“您的选举助理送来的选区贺卡，还是，这些写Tom，这些写Thomas Tucker，这些写Tom和Malc……”

Bernard和Jim吃吃地笑了起来，Humphrey问他们：“你们笑什么？”尊敬的党主席Lord Hacker没有回答，而是对后辈说：“贴邮票的事我可以帮帮你，毕竟这是党派事务。”他又补充：“他问你你们一定要给村中学教美术的老头寄贺卡吗，他以前老欺负你。”

Tom十分感激地看了他一眼，然后对旁边闪烁的小灯方向说：“那就不给他寄，给你留下，我知道你喜欢高地的风景。”

突然瘟疫女孩出现在屋里：“刚刚门口邮筒里又来了一封贺卡，你们谁去拿一下。”她一边说着一边抱怨地走进壁炉里：“好冷，我要暖和暖和。”而被她带起的阴风带起了火舌，恰到好处地吞没了所有需要Tom签名的贺卡：“啊，对不起，没注意到你的工作。”瘟疫女孩耸耸肩，“没什么重要的吧？”

“没有没有！”Tom感激涕零地双手奉上正在写所以幸免于难的那封，“请您一定收下！党派最仁慈的庇护者，主要资助者，资深元老，您受得起这点微不足道的谢意！”

而哆哆嗦嗦取回来贺卡的Ollie吐槽：“手绘的贺卡，还是拉丁语，不知道给谁的。”Emma凑过来：“画的圣诞小兔子倒是很可爱。”

“那大概是给我的。”Francis小声说了一句，但没什么人听见，大家的注意力都在瘟疫女孩的名字上：“我该写什么呢，称谓倒肯定是小姐没错了，然后你的姓氏或名字随便哪个给我都行，反正也是非正式的。”Tom说。

“抱歉，”瘟疫女孩笑了笑，“四百年过去，我记不清了。”

_以20_ _世纪的眼光来看，我们天启四骑士是最酷炫的组合。_


	12. 真相是假

_总有人孜孜不倦地追求真相，可是他们真的能承受真相吗？_

**1965** **年。**

“不管你要搞什么政治阴谋，给我离Jim Hacker远一点。”Herbert被内阁秘书堵在了门口，Humphrey Appleby怒气冲冲地瞪着他：“把你们从这里逐出去并要求贵党支付高额修缮费，这点我还是能做到的。”

“怎么了？”Herbert不明所以地看着他，而Humphrey把一张纸扔到了他脸上：“你把Jim Hacker卷入了政治谋杀之中！他那么无害的一个报纸编辑，你却让他成为了爱尔兰自由军的刺杀对象！”

Herbert接过那张纸从上到下看了一遍，然后叠起来将它揣进了贴身的口袋：“内阁秘书，请赶紧回去，否则你也未必安全。”他叹了口气：“这上面的目标——如果这就是全部目标的话——显示这根本不是一场政治谋杀，否则目标该是我，副党魁Ray，党鞭Vic。”

“你什么意思？”Humphrey皱起了眉头，死死盯着Herbert。

“我托朋友打听过，你跟Arnold Robinson关系很差，在他活着的时候你就一直觊觎内阁秘书的位置。”Herbert突然强行转移了话题：“所以当他终于因为哮喘殉职的时候，你开心到喜极而泣，并迅速表示效忠首相，才让他破格提拔你当了内阁秘书，否则当时几位年资更长的常任秘书本该是Arnold的理想人选。”

Humphrey咬紧了嘴唇一言不发，只是死死地盯着他。

“抱歉把Jim卷进来，但你知道，他曾经是报纸编辑，人脉很广，我是请他帮我问当年为内阁秘书做验尸报告的验尸官几个问题的。”Herbert平静地告诉Humphrey，“我会动用我的私人关系确保你和他平安无事，这点我答应过Arnold，肯定会做到。不过，我的猜想基本被证实了，所以也请你不要阻拦我的行动。”

Humphrey点点头，转身离开了大门。但走出两步路，他忽然又停下了脚步：“从我刚进入温切斯特，Arnold就一直非常照顾我。”

他的声音很轻，但传到Herbert耳朵里却字字清晰：“我从来没见过他生病，连感冒都没有，更别说哮喘了。你要调查的真相我一直都知道，可我没有证据，Arnold也不许我去查证据，他说时机不到，我最重要的任务是好好活下来……”

**1986** **年。**

已经过了零点，但兴奋的人群也还没有散去，而是继续聚集在各处吵闹着。礼花一束束冲向天空，映照出整座城市的五光十色。斑斓的灯光把城市的轮廓在漆黑的天幕边勾勒出来，显得热闹非凡，连星星的光芒都黯淡了。

但这一切都跟这座被诅咒的庄园无关。

之前住在这里的那位上了年纪的首相早早就熄灯睡觉了，内阁秘书陪着他一起上楼；而看起来很吓人其实还算好相处的小女孩幽灵也不太喜欢呆在屋里，所以现在就只剩下了Francis Urquate独自跨年。他坐在深绿色皮质的扶手椅上——这把椅子他很喜欢，曾经还想过要搬进10号。

Elizabeth一直有着做第一夫人的野心，他没做首相时她就经常在这栋住着首相的庄园呆着，而他做了首相后她就常常在庄园和10号往返。可惜她在万圣节时发疯自杀了，跟麦克白夫人如出一辙的死法。当时Francis担心自己伪造前任首相Colingridge的兄弟利用政府秘密信息购买股票不当得利的事情败露，又出于某种对宿命的恐惧而没有详细调查，但现在他仔细回想起，Elizabeth开始发疯的时间，似乎同她不断地收到他的旧情人给她礼物的时间完全吻合。

以他的教育背景，想要不露声色的杀人，真的比只会往Roger的毒品里混入老鼠药的自己容易得多。Francis趴在桌子上想，也许他一直低估他了。

古旧的挂钟敲了一下，已经是凌晨一点了。窗外遥远的喧闹逐渐复归平静，灯光和烟花也黯淡了下去。星星重新在深蓝的夜幕中显得明亮起来，像一把洒在天鹅绒上的碎钻，熠熠生辉。

牛津是有天文台的，在恋爱时期，夏夜消暑，自己经常跟着他一起爬上去，透过巨大的天文望远镜看天上的星星。这座巨大的庄园也有室内天文台，他负责给他指认出星座，而自己则可以引经据典地讲出每一个星座背后的神话故事，还能引用古希腊语，并接受来自对方的崇拜眼神。

他为什么会变得自己都认不出呢，Francis咬着嘴唇有些委屈地想，他明明还是不会发出那个音节。

他甚至都没来见我。Francis睁着眼睛熬了一夜，终于在第一缕晨光照亮天际的时候，不甘心地接受了一切。

**2000** **年。**

诡异的不安感一直困扰着Tom，哪怕在他申请到保护令，防止自己在竞选期间被执政党恶意限制人身自由，并且在议会辩论和BBC采访都发挥超常之后。事实上回答第三个问题时，强烈的眩晕感和呕吐感就袭击了他。

“操，我又不是怀孕。”在卫生间洗了一把脸调整状态的Tom瞪着镜子里那个有隐隐约约黑眼圈的人，催促自己振作起来：“想想Malc看到我这样会说什么吧！”

Malcolm，这个名字忽然让他的心脏剧烈地抽动起来，像是有一只无形的手伸进了他的喉咙，硬生生要把它拉扯出来。疼，疼到眼前发黑，Tom觉得自己的脑子嗡嗡直响。他蹲在地上抱着头，希望能使自己冷静下来。

当他终于恢复成政坛精英的状态时，Tom重新走进了演播室。出乎意料的是，原本应该在庄园被调查的竞选团队骨干成员和影子内阁的几位要人尽数聚集在这里。女人们都在哭，而男人们低着头一言不发，就好像他们刚刚输掉了大选，虽然Tom看过前几天的民调，他们好着呢。

BBC的工作人员也停止了拍摄，他们看向他的目光充满同情。Tom咽了咽唾沫，看来是最坏的情况发生了。“定罪了吗？”他询问高级顾问Julius：“我们还有没有帮Malcolm运转的空间？前首相的民事伴侣推荐过一个很强悍的高级律师，叫Moorhouse什么的，也许我们可以请她帮忙？”

Julius看了他一眼，怨恨，遗憾，无可自制的哀伤充盈期间。他没有说话，Tom又转向Jamie，一个同样来自苏格兰的干劲十足的青年：“所以事情是无可挽回了吗？不要怕，至少我们还可以保释他，如果不行，我们就借助媒体造势，宣扬被迫害。”

“比这糟糕的多，”最终还是Sam擦干了眼泪，哽咽着告诉他实情：“Malcolm在调查期间，发生了意外……坠楼身亡。”

“什么？”Tom简直不能相信自己的耳朵，他觉得智商被侮辱了：“他在二楼，楼下是草地，但你们告诉我他坠楼身亡？就是把他抱起来扔下去都不应该摔死啊！”

“我们去现场了，保守党为了避嫌让我们看的。”Nicola红着眼圈，“他是仰面摔下去的，后脑磕到了一个烟灰缸上，医生判定是当场死亡。”她忧伤地望着他，“节哀顺变，首相。”

本来严肃理智的党魁发疯似地冲所有人无意义地吼叫，他推开了一切身边的人和物，狂奔下楼拦了计程车就往回赶。Tom不得不承认自己抱着莫名其妙的侥幸心理，甚至哪怕是看到了门口围得水泄不通的记者，看到里面拉起的警戒线，看到工作的警察，他都不肯相信那是真的。

直到他亲眼看到Malcolm被蒙上白布抬上车，他才如梦初醒跌坐在地，怔怔地望着断裂的阳台扶手。但随即，他便意识到了不对。Tom转身对着几个跟回来的顾问，咬牙切齿地说道：“我们也申请调查！这是一桩谋杀！”

_有时候真相，也只是你愿意相信的那个而已。_


	13. 圣诞礼物

_总有人进退不能，处在阴阳之间。_

**现在。**

门口的树上堆满了雪，洁白的枝杈在罕见的蓝天映衬下粉雕玉砌，整个庄园一片银装素裹。Herbert临近中午醒来看到的就是这样的景象，窗口挂了冰棱，折射出耀眼的太阳光芒。

“我睡了好久，是不是？”他坐起身看看床头柜上的笔，“现在真是年龄不饶人，熬不了夜，躺下睡不着，睡着了却很难醒。也不知道哪天躺下去，就可以直接找你了。”

“你胡说什么。”Arnold翻了个白眼，手指推了推钢笔转向“No”的方向，选择性忽略了他昨晚12点就睡下但现在已经12点的事实。Herbert看到笔动，朝空气歪歪头，微微笑了一下。

“对了，你有没有看圣诞礼物？”他想起来重要的事，看到笔朝着“No”的方向转过去了：“你应该看看的，给你选一件合适的圣诞礼物几乎动用了半个内阁和整个文官系统。真是的，他们对我都没那么上心。”

Arnold含笑看他穿好衣服坐上轮椅，因为Herbert这几年来心脏不好，不能长时间走路，否则容易供血不足，所以Humphrey授意下，这里修了不少无障碍措施，譬如轻轻一推就可以以一个稳定的速度滑动到楼梯口的坡道。等他坐好，前内阁秘书在后面略一施力，然后在旁边跟着一起走过去。

他们下楼的时候Francis和Malcolm正在一起看报纸，Tom把对自己的报道读了一遍又一遍。瘟疫女孩显形了，冲Sam抱怨：“为什么我的圣诞礼物又是洋娃娃？我要点别的，比如《花花公子》杂志。”

“那是PG-13分级的，偶尔还会有NC-17。”Sam耐心地解释道。

“我400岁了，我很清楚我可以看摩洛哥茶会、挪威野餐和喜马拉雅营地。”看起来不到十岁的女孩做了一个恐怖的鬼脸，作为党派的庇护者，资深元老，编外的重要执行委员，不止一次力挽狂澜的伟大灵魂，一个小小的政治顾问是不能拒绝她的要求的。

但Malcolm阻止了瘟疫女孩：“我们不能冒险买这个，那帮该死的狗仔队式媒体会阴阳怪气的。”他说：“他们会他妈的攻击首相的私生活，说他对着杂志自撸，恶毒的就像他们全他妈是阳痿，嫉妒Tom在现在这个年纪居然都能硬的起来一样。”

“我让Humphrey找人给我买。”瘟疫女孩不高兴地说。

“恐怕不行，亲爱的女士。”Arnold温和地阻止她，“这是党派事务，恐怕Humpy是无法插手的。”

不知道自己的首席新闻官兼政治顾问已经跟其他幽灵跑去聊天的Tom仍旧把雅虎首页《泰晤士报》的社评读了一遍又一遍，津津有味，沉醉其中。Jim看了一眼他旁边坐着的Humphrey，并不打算告诉这位继任者真相。

“这个圣诞我们要交换最后一件情侣礼物了。”Humphrey微笑着，眼角的鱼尾纹因此而更深。他的头上已经找不出一丝黑发，但Jim的眼神仍然温柔而宠溺：“是啊，所以我可是选了很久礼物，希望它是最好的，来与你相称。”

“事实上没什么比你更好了。”Humphrey靠在了Jim的肩上，甜蜜地回答，“Omnis quondam in a dum vos reperio aliquis qui suus 'iridescentia, et ubi fecisti: nihil tibi umquam comparare.”

一直站在Tom后面的 Francis忍不住呕吐起来。

“我觉得我做的挺好的，你看呢？”Tom放下报纸，征询地望向桌上的电脑。Malcolm叹口气，又不忍心打击他，于是让电脑屏幕闪了一下以示认可。Tom笑得开心：“我就知道你会喜欢！这个下院问答简直是我的神来之笔！我直接承认了我推进政策改革的目的就是私心，在下院，说实话总是能唬住人。”

Arnold过来拍拍Malcolm的肩：“政客嘛，都一样的。”而Malcolm捂着脸不想说话。

“Arnold，Arnold。”Francis坐在电脑前叫了起来：“你能帮我把这个网页往下挪挪吗——就戳一下那个向下的小箭头。”而前内阁秘书对前首相的态度很不客气：“你可以叫Jim给你戳好吗？”

“拜托了，Arnold，你知道他们是反对党（“你们才是反对党。”Jim出声纠正），是不会帮我的，你们是中立派别呀。”Francis有点可怜巴巴地看着Arnold，后者终于不堪其扰，勉为其难地答应下来：“Jim，帮他戳一下那个向下的小箭头。”

“你是要看这个吗？《响应首相新法案，众多知名人物公开出柜》？”Jim帮他调到下面，点开视频，英国驻欧盟（前欧共体）专员和布鲁塞尔的欧盟行政计划署署长排在第一个，接着是一票娱乐圈、体育界以及商界的知名人士。政界众人很是保守，这是意料之中的：反对党即使有同性恋议员也不可能这时候大张旗鼓地站出来，自己党派的又怕往首相伤口上撒盐，而公务员们一贯也不会在媒体前露面。

而Francis呆呆地坐在沙发上，视频完结很久了，他也没叫人帮忙关闭。这是昨天的BBC新闻重播，而昨天是圣诞节。

……他都已经快忘记了，而且他一直以为幽灵是没法哭的。

_如果不当真的话，为什么要说爱呢？_


	14. 困兽犹斗

_你想听故事吗？我看到的，我没看到的。_

**1966** **年。**

Herbert起身伸了伸懒腰，把手边的一沓文件码齐了放好。大选进展顺利，就连最不喜欢他们的《金融时报》也不得不不情不愿地承认他们很有把握拿下摇摆的选区。而关于那件事的调查……

他迟疑了一下看向门口的虚空，不同于天赋异禀的Jim，Herbert看不到Arnold，但他就是知道他不在这里。

Arnold似乎真的生气了，Herbert一直把笔摆在桌上，但他对一切问题都拒绝表态。Jim由于被盯上了，为了让他安全点，Dorothy联系Vic帮忙安排了一出自导自演的党内阴谋变动，同时尽量减少他和自己的接触。然而这样做的坏处就是他完全不知道Arnold在哪儿以及干什么，即使去后山找瘟疫女孩询问，也不常能碰到那个死于瘟疫的幽灵。

他揉揉眉心，这段时间他也在想自己是不是真的做错了。原本一切都已经平静了下来，Humphrey Appleby作为内阁秘书逐渐拿起了工作，现在的首相即将下台，即使不追查这件事，他也能顺利入主10号。相反，由于追查Arnold的死因，这一路横生枝节，他的车上前几天还检查出来了炸弹，Herbert不打算跟Arnold讲。

但针对他的暗杀愈发证明了Arnold的死一定有着阴谋——他们没有其他党魁遭到暗杀的先例，因为这种情况曝光后会为党派换取更多的同情选票，另外，党主席和副党魁也都很安全，这说明幕后黑手只是想要阻止他来追查这桩谋杀案——这一定是桩谋杀案。

作为反对党党魁，在大选的时候是可以与内阁秘书接触的，但Humphrey并不愿意与他交谈，这也使得Herbert无法获得更多的信息。为什么Humphrey对此讳莫如深？他明明说过自己一直都知道真相。那就说明幕后黑手是比内阁秘书更加权势滔天的人，也就是首相。可是首相杀了内阁秘书？这太荒谬了。

但其实我可能只是有点不甘心吧。Herbert自嘲地笑笑，他也说不清自己在不甘心什么，只是看向已经很久没有哒哒作响的打字机，然后翻出来一瓶汽酒，给自己倒了一杯，一饮而尽，然后爬到床上睡觉。

事实上Arnold哪儿也没去，只是跟瘟疫女孩一起到后山躲着了。作为庄园的主人以及最早的怨灵，她实际上提供给他能够离开房屋，四处走走的能力——当然，他们被困在了这里，无论如何不可能迈出大门半步。

“你不想给自己报仇雪恨吗？我还记得你刚刚……的时候，每天都默不作声的，真的，我都被那时候的你吓到了。”女孩皱着眉头坐在墓碑上，“Humphrey来你说他是你的继承人，不想把他拖入险境，那这个人自愿帮你，跟你又素不相识，甚至连你的面都没见过，他要愿意查就让他查呗。”

Arnold默默蹲在地上，伸手拨拉着草叶子一声不吭。

“说话，不然以后别找我当你的传声筒。”

Arnold没理她，换了个方向继续拨拉草叶子。

瘟疫女孩从墓碑上跳下来，微风浮动，她的裙摆晃了晃。女孩走到他面前，弯下腰，与到死都没破坏自己西装革履端庄形象的前内阁秘书对视：“想开点，他是反对党党魁，我再不懂政治也知道他不会有事的，否则还大选什么，直接暗杀对方党魁不就完了？他们党肯定有人手保护他吧。”

Arnold叹口气，扶了扶自己的眼镜。“你不懂的多了，你毕竟只是一个小女孩，又怎么会懂政治呢？”他灰绿色的眼睛瞥了一下大翻白眼的少女：“有些事情，没经历过就是不懂，你活着的时候只怕还没有首相呢。”

“没有。”瘟疫女孩表示：“我们那个时代还是国王的时代，但历史总是相似的（shit repeats itself）。”

“一位淑女可不该这样讲话。”Arnold笑笑，象征性地拍了拍身上的土站起身来，却愣住了：“他为什么要来？”

瘟疫女孩一愣，随着他的手指回头：“这是……谁来着？”

“我的……呸，现任首相，按照Herbert的说法他现在已经在准备滚出唐宁街。”Arnold皱起眉：“这就是我不想让Herbert卷入的原因，这个混蛋把首相的位子看得比什么都重。所以Herbert只要取彼而代之，就是替我报仇了。但是他来干什么呢？”他略一思索：“你去帮忙叫醒他们，我跟着这家伙。”

不容对方回答，Arnold立刻飘了起来，借助风力迅速跟在了鬼鬼祟祟的首相后面。他本以为这家伙会翻窗，却没想到对方直接摸出了一把钥匙，蹑手蹑脚地进了门又把门关上。Arnold；留意到他的口袋鼓囊囊的，立刻集中精力拨弄。

钢制匕首落地的声音分外清脆。阴风流转，首相惊慌失措，捡起匕首对着空气压低声音：“Arnold，是你，对不对？我就知道Humphrey那小子绝对不是觊觎内阁秘书之位已久，你向那个混账工党泄密了是不是？你这个内阁秘书之耻！”

“今天这里没有其他人，Herbert喝醉了，我叫不醒他，你快去想办法救他。”瘟疫女孩突然出现。她直视凶手，两手做召唤法术式样，不断增强的气流对对方的脚步是个牵绊：“你还要在我的庄园里犯下多少罪孽？”

Arnold匆匆直线上浮，多年被困于此使得他对房屋布局极其熟稔，毫不费力地穿过地板，经过浴室厨房和书房冲到了Herbert饮醉的卧室——他突然想起来他也是死在这里，但Arnold顾不得这些有的没的，他凝神一点点把Herbert放在床头的酒瓶推倒，微凉的液体浇了他一头一脸，然后酒杯落地碎裂，发出清脆的响声。

“Arnold……是你吗？”Herbert迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，宿醉的头痛让他还不是很清醒：“我去洗把脸……是不是出事了？”这时持刀的首相冲进了他的卧室，毕竟瘟疫女孩只是恐怖，并没有实质能阻挡一个亡命徒的手段。她跟在后面焦急地叫：“我拖不住他了！Arnold！想办法！”

明晃晃的刀瞄准了刚惊出一身冷汗的工党党魁刺了下去。Arnold一时情急，冲上去集中所有力量，竟然硬生生格挡开了那把匕首。刀刃完全没入了木质的床头柜拔不出来，首相立刻调换攻击方式，扑上去死死掐住了Herbert的脖子。他力气很大，Herbert又是刚醒，很快眼白上就泛起了缺氧造成的出血点，挣扎的力气也弱了。

Arnold睁大了眼睛，他知道这有多可怕，也知道Herbert很可能就这样死去。多年来他一直抵触的回忆涌入脑海，他费力地把桌上倒掉的酒瓶一点点推到Herbert手边，调整角度让瓶颈恰好在他手心里。

Herbert跟首相的搏斗逐渐落了下风，挣扎时忽然感觉手里多了样东西，来不及多想就直接拿起来砸到了那家伙的头上。首相被砸蒙了，整个人脱了力倒在地上。Herbert坐起来，大口地喘着气，心脏突突直跳。

Arnold也瘫在地上，他感到自己好像是活着的，喘不上气和脱力的感觉如此明显。Herbert慢慢从床上滑下来，踢开地上的一滩首相：“Arnold，是你吗？……是你在救我吗？”

忽然他感觉有一点潮湿的，凉凉的东西碰上了他的鼻尖，像是瓷器，但瓷器不会有这种柔软如皮肤的触感。Herbert小心翼翼地伸出手，感觉那一点微凉划过指尖，他愿意相信那是一个吻。

……应该是吧？


	15. 头孢就酒

**1985** **年。**

Francis打着呵欠爬起来，男友已经醒来多时了，正在旁边的小厨房忙碌着准备着。首相当然不可能在这里布置人手，让更多人知道自己跟情人的幽会，他好不容易搞定了Stamper和Elizabeth，实在不愿意多添麻烦。可是基本的家务技能他又基本没有，因此总是Ivy负责搞定一切。

“你起来的好早啊。”他摸了摸旁边已经变凉的被子，小声抱怨了一句：“对了，我感觉有点喉咙痛，不想吃早餐。”

“所以我给你准备了消炎药以及柚子茶。”男人端着盘子笑吟吟地进来，把玻璃杯递给他：“对了，你真的不知道为什么Cybernox的调查迟迟不能结束吗？”

Francis心里一惊，捧着杯子的手略略有些颤抖。他连忙喝了一大口柚子茶，蜂蜜的甜与柚子的香弥漫开来，他一瞬间的慌乱就如同清晨的寒意，融化在了暖融融的白气里。喝完茶，他又接过Ivy递过来的药片，仰起头吞了下去。

“我记得你今天还得回公司处理一下杂事，而且你们也有圣诞晚会，”他转头无辜地看着男友说：“可是晚上过来好不好？”

“嗯。”Ivy定定地看着他，良久才答道：“我晚上过来。”

“就知道你对我最好。”Francis在他肩膀上蹭了蹭：“我不送你了，一会儿我直接出发去10号。”

在窗口目睹Ivy的车驶出庄园的一瞬间，Francis就跑到了电话前，拨通了一个号码：“是的，是我。对门迪克斯化学公司的所有审查可以停止了，是的，允许他们的新药上市，并加入政府投资，明年1月1日下发正式通知……现在经济低迷，我们需要在大选前给人们一些振奋人心的消息，他们要生产新药就需要新的厂房，可以大大缓解失业率……别问那么多了，照我说的做。”

打完电话，他看到自己的那辆捷豹已经停在了楼下。Francis整理好自己的衣着，打好标准的温莎结，又扣上西装腹部的一粒扣子。他觉得自己略有发胖，大约是甜食吃多了，不过还好他依旧合身的衣服告诉他那只是一个错觉。

走出卧室门的时候，他被门口的工党前首相吓了一跳。Herbert Atwell阴沉地看着他，Francis莫名其妙觉得后背发冷。他们之前在议会也见过，不过那时分坐两席，他并没有发现这位上任一年就辞职的首相的目光竟然如此恐怖。“从今天开始三天内不要喝酒，否则你必死无疑。”Herbert警告道。

话里赤裸裸的威胁让Francis的恐惧变成了怒意：“我的安危不劳您费心。”现任首相压低了声音，像蛇吐信子一样“嘶嘶”回答。

“我就知道你不会听，”Herbert冷冷地说：“要不是你任期内暴毙会给公务员系统招来麻烦，除了天性善良的瘟疫没有谁愿意救你这种货色。”

什么时候他们还跟公务员暗通款曲了，Francis在心里轻蔑地笑了笑，“尊敬的Herbert Attwell阁下，”Francis恶狠狠瞪着他，“您知道我是什么货色的话，大可以让贵党的后座议员在下议院提出，而不是现在鬼鬼祟祟的站在我门口。现在请您立刻让开，我马上要去10号，失陪了。”

晚上回到庄园时，Francis心情大好地听说那个倒霉的前首相搬出去找朋友一起跨年了。他把大衣和帽子交给旁边负责迎宾的工作人员，顺手端起一杯香槟：“门迪克斯化学公司的高层来了吗？我让卫生大臣和财政大臣跟他们谈谈合作具体事宜。”

似乎有个小女孩一闪而过，但工作人员的声音打断了Francis的思路：“他们应该还在路上，现在离正式开始的时间还有一个多小时。不过我们查这里的电话记录，下午有两通未接电话。”

也可能是他临时有事来不了，所以会打几个电话来道歉吧。Francis心情有些低落，不过他随后便想到，即使对方不能参加晚宴了，深夜也一定会来的，到时候自己还可以跟他一起过圣诞，逼他说拉丁语，要个他做的小礼物什么的。想到男友几十年过去也不会发舌音的笨拙模样，他忍不住笑起来，与另一位官员或者其他什么人碰了碰杯，将杯中浅金色液体一饮而尽。

突如其来的窒息与疼痛就是在这时候席卷而来的。仿佛就在一瞬间，整个世界开始在他的眼前扭曲，变成边缘模糊的色块，然后颜色和亮度又迅速流失。他的耳朵一直在尖锐地爆鸣，但他发不出任何声音，也听不到其他人的呼喊。

在场的官员和社会名流都愣住了，他们看着首相痛苦地跪倒在地，手指死死抓住胸前的衣物，然而他没挣扎几下就倒在了地上，眼睛还睁着，但一个大胆的女秘书上前试探时，却发现他早已停止了呼吸。

等到世界的声音和色彩重新回归之时，Francis不无惊惧地发现他的面前站着一高一矮的一对男女，男人西装革履，鼻梁上一幅眼镜；女孩他曾经见过，穿着华贵的长裙，但脸上手上都布满了可怖的疱疹。

而警察和医生已经在给躺在地上的“Francis”盖上白布，准备往外运了。

“我不要死！让我回去！”他疯了似的推开面前的幽灵冲到自己的尸体前，然而无论Francis怎么努力，都只能一次次地穿过去。男人挑了挑眉，像看滑稽剧一样地欣赏着他小丑一般的举动，而女孩血红色的眼睛里，流露出悲天悯人的神情。


	16. 情不知所起

**2001年**。

“超能力测试第二十三项，实体化。”瘟疫女孩宣布，Arnold低头在打字机上敲下回车键。Francis坐在房梁上晃着腿欣赏。

Malcolm屏息凝神，手指伸向了桌子上的茶杯。指尖一点点接近，但在要碰到的一瞬间收回了手：“不行不行，这太他妈难了。”

“你就这样，其实很容易的。”Arnold起身走到桌边，深吸一口气，把杯子推出了一点点的距离。“关键是集中注意力，把所有心神都放到手指上。”他拍拍Malcolm的肩：“而且做不到也没什么，只不过一个超能力而已。”

“……”Malcolm沉默了，自己坐到了一边。瘟疫叹口气，走到他旁边，拢了拢裙子：“我知道你在想什么，Francis也是这样的，在开始的一段时间不是很能接受自己已经死去的现实。”

“没有，我是很镇定的！”在房梁上无所事事的Francis抗议。“我知道生死之事非人力所能及，对于自己的死亡，我并不意外。”

“忽略你刚死后冲到自己身体想进去的疯狂举动，以及整整持续一年想要弄死来访者借尸还魂的诡异念头。”Arnold凉凉地补充一句。

Malcolm狂笑二十秒，然后有点伤感地扯了扯嘴角：“其实没错，我不愿意就这么死得不明不白。”

“如果我告诉你我是在毫无防备的时候被某任首相活活掐死的，我的枪离我不到一米，你会不会好受点？”Arnold安慰道。

“我还是被我父母封到棺材里活埋的呢。”瘟疫耸耸肩，“Malcolm，想想我们已经很幸运了，至少还能留在这里看着我们爱的和爱我们的人。”

Malcolm叹口气，离开那两个幽灵，朝着窗口坐下了。从窗户里看出去能看到蹲在院子里的Tom，影子被夕阳拉长。他放弃了竞选活动，一直追查着案件真相，现在正盯着那个烟灰缸发呆。Herbert摇着轮椅过去给他递了一杯水，年轻人接过来，头也不回地说了声谢谢。

“我知道你在想什么。”Francis从房梁上飘下来，坐在Malcolm身边：“你怕等他进了10号以后，忙着处理国事，应付公务员之类的，就会来得越来越少，慢慢淡忘你吧，但这种事……几乎是不可避免的。”

他说着说着声音就低了下去，眼帘垂了下来。

“你说的这些都太久了，他首先要进10号。”没想到Malcolm摇摇头，直接否决了Francis的意见：“现在大众的同情期已经快过去了，厌倦和不满的情绪已经在抬头，而且反对党和党内关于他在这样的打击过后还能否胜任首相的质疑也甚嚣尘上，可他完全没有留意这些。”

“小子，Malcolm托瘟疫托我给你带个话。”Herbert拿着水杯，Tom不理他他也没生气。“他希望你能先进10号，再议其他。”

“你死心吧，Herbert劝人从没成功过。”Arnold看着一脸期冀盯着楼下交谈的两人的Malcolm：“他要是能成功我们现在就没必要忍受某讨厌鬼了。”

“喂！”Francis大声抗议并被无视。

Malcolm起身，抖擞精神推了一下杯子，手直接穿过去了。瘟疫女孩问他：“要不要再试一次？”

“不要。”Malcolm拒绝，开始下一项吧。

“好的，超能力测试第二十四项，点火。”Arnold敲下回车键，Malcolm走到了蜡烛前开始发功。

“你当时不也是以在野党身份进行调查的吗？”Tom蹲在地上看自己的影子，没回头看背后多半面对后辈无能而痛心疾首的前党魁，“我相信我也能找出真相。”

“情况不同，我的经验你无法复制。”Herbert摇头，“之前的情况，我在暗，对方在明，所以我取得了先手机会。此外，我还赢得了公务员系统的暗中支持，所以可以调阅文件。”他平静地问后辈：“这些你都有吗？”

“我都没有。”Tom承认。

“所以你自己很清楚这一局你毫无胜算，你在做的这些事，与其说是还Malcolm一个真相，还不如说是你对他心有愧疚，让你自己心里好受。”Herbert冷酷地戳破真相：“你只不过是在想，如果那天你坚持带他走，而不是心存侥幸，或者还想着当首相的私心所以留他处理文件，他就不会死。等你输了这次大选，或者被其他人取代，你就会觉得自己已经尽力了，不那么愧疚了，然后你从这里搬出去，遇到另一个让你心动的人，开始自己新的人生。”

“我不会的。”Tom反驳：“我们从中学就在一起了。”

“你会的。”瘟疫女孩显形开口，幸亏现在是黄昏。她一般不愿意在阳光下显形，这对于她的法术损耗很大，“我父母在我刚刚去世时悲痛欲绝，尤其是我母亲，她恨不得能随我而去。结果两年不到，她怀孕了，又重新获得了幸福。”她对Herbert说：“我不认同你接下来要说的每一个字，但如果仇恨能留下他，我觉得不妨试试。毕竟Malcolm不能离开这里，但他可以。”

“你的能力中还包含了读心术？”Herbert有点不可置信地问：“你怎么知道我要说什么？”

房间里刚做完第三十项超能力测试的Malcolm感觉到自己被一股强大的力量牵引着穿过墙壁：“操，又来了。”他翻了个白眼，走过场一样地从楼上摔下来，不受控制地大叫着。

“听见了吗？”Herbert嘴角上扬，残忍地指点后辈：“每天的随机时间，他都会重复经历一次死亡的痛苦。”

“操，并没有。”Malcolm习惯性地拍拍身上的土走过来坐在了Tom身边，伸手摸摸他以示安慰。其实当时连痛觉都没有，只是下坠感很强而已。他很想告诉Tom。

瘟疫女孩也恰到好处地给Herbert拆台：“他说并没有。”

年轻男人不再理他们，一个人回了屋。Malcolm担心地跟在了后面，生怕被Herbert刺激下的Tom做出什么蠢事。但幸好对方只是想回床上躺躺，他一言不发地坐在床边，半个月前他们还曾经一起躺在这张柔软的大床上幻想着美好生活，但现在一切都物是人非了。

算了，让他好好睡一觉吧，他好多天没好好睡觉了。Malcolm想着，伸手想要关灯，手伸到半中间才想起自己没有实体化的能力。

但灯却奇迹般地灭了。

“Malc？是你吗？”Tom爬起来，对着空气茫然发问。

Malc试探性地挥了挥手，灯亮了一下。Tom的眼睛突然亮了起来：“Malc！你一直在！”Malcolm挥手又让灯闪了一下，他们惯用的暗号。Tom爆发出一阵大笑，又嚎啕大哭不止：“真的是你！”他上气不接下气地问：“他们没欺负你吧？”

灯闪了两下。

Tom破涕为笑，他摸摸自己胡茬乱冒的下巴：“我这段时间都没好好打理自己，你肯定很嫌弃。”

“是的，看看你现在的鬼样子，不知道的还以为你是那个死人呢。”Malcolm心想，让灯闪了一下。

“我马上去收拾！”Tom从床上跳起来，紧接着他突然想起来什么，注视着空气问：“Malc，我是时候继续竞选首相了，对吗？”

然后整个房间，倏然间亮了起来。

我想把故事都讲给你们听的，可是我忘记了。


End file.
